Blood Stains
by I'm Heartless Babe
Summary: Grell, has gone mad with blood lust. Something just snapped and now he's on a rampage to kill anyone who decides different. (very very graphic. blood and sex lots of harsh detail.)


**Blood Stains**

**A-N: Hey back again! So I was bored and thought I'd give you somethin' real gory! Why you ask?! Well, I don'- well actually I do... Just because I feel like giving you something to chew on!**

**Hooray!**

**Well and I'm pissy and I need to take my anger out on something! So, yeah...**

**Anyway, I hope y'all like what I'm gonna do. So if you are weak with blood please don't read and then give me a shit review, that's fucking ridiculous! I don't know if there will be smut, I'm just going with it right now and going upon this willy-nilly, I have one thought in mind.**

**Blood.**

**So, this is sorta AU, major OOC for some parts. sorta not, VERY VERY GRAPHIC I PROMISE YOU THAT so yeah... those are your warnings! Don't like it!? GO AWAY!**

**And with that. Goodnight enjoy! And I own nothing but my story line!**

…/

_Red. Blood. More blood._

_Grell Sutcliff sat on an uncomfortable couch in a therapist's his foot thumped impatiently as the woman stared at him, studying him. She was a Shinigami therapist, she knew who Grell was, she knew who he used to be. She knew him inside and out, by now. This lady, she's been in and out of his head so many times. He was sent by Will one or two, (five) times. Then the Head of the Administration has even sent him here. Same stupid therapist, same stupid room. Same stupid, fucking, everything._

_Red. Blood. More blood._

"_Now, Grell. You have been here so many times. Every time you're here I always have to force this stuff out of you Mr. Sutcliff."_

_Grell leaned forward and planted his elbows on his knees. "Well, maybe I don't wanna talk about it. Maybe I wanna be left alone. Maybe I have **no **control of what **I** do! Hm, ever think of that! Huh?!" Grell stood quickly stalking toward the therapist._

_Grell's eyes flickered round the room he spotted a lamp. It was in arms reach grabbing it he threw it against the wall watching it shatter. Grinning manically he saw the ashtray he's used many times, he picked it up and weighed it in the palm of his hand and threw it at the window watching it shatter the whole pane._

"_Grell! Stop that right now!"_

"_No! You stop it! You are the one, you are the one who is sposed to stop this, shit!" Grell yelled and kicked the coffee table over. All the contents on it flew against the floor and wall, all but the tea cup that was grabbed at the last second and cradled in her hands. "Stop it! Stop it! I fucking dare you! Just stop it! I have nothing left to loose! Nothing!" He turned and flipped the couch over making the picture frame behind it fall and land on the floor cracking the glass. "Stop it!" Grell picked up the frame and threw it like a Frisbee crashing it on the paled walls. "I dare you! I fucking dare you! You fucking idiot do you know how I feel? Do you **really** know how I feel!?"_

_The therapist sat in her same spot watching Grell throw his fit. She knew her guards will be in any second, all she could do was sit there and watch, she didn't have the power to over power Grell, no one did, really. He was one of the strongest, laziest, but most powerful. Most of the time when he got out of control they needed two to four other Reapers to just hold him down or remove him somewhere._

"_Stop it! I dare you come on! You think you're so big!" Grell screamed. "I have nothing to loose! Nothing at all! Their all gone! Do it! **Take me away from my own personal hell! **I can't do it myself! Do it for me! I know...I know you can!"_

_He raised his hand up to slap or hit this woman with all his strength but stopped spinning around to destroy the room more. Grell stalked over to her desk and started to yank out the desk drawers grabbing the pens and pencils and throwing them like spears toward the therapist. His eyes watched his little spears be deflected by the clipboard she was holding. Growling, Grell looked into the drawer pulling it from it's runners and tossing it into the wall emitting a war cry, of a strangled screech._

_The therapist's eyes widened as she dodged the flying object watching Grell tear apart her desk._

_'Where are those guards?'_

_The desk was torn apart and the drawers and instruments inside was tossed and thrown in all directions. The top of the desk was next, that's where her most prized possessions in this office lay a picture of her husband that was killed in a Demon raid, and a picture of her son and daughter. Grell picked up the two pictures and examined them his eyes rolling up, his golden-green eyes peaking from over his red spectacles, a fierce grin spreading over his dagger like teeth. The therapist gasped her hand clenching her heart._

_'I forgot how scary he was...'_

_Grell laughed manically as he set the husband's picture down he saw it relaxed the lady more. Smirking he exchanged the pictures, taking the handsome man in his hands. Grell let his long red nails dance over the picture as he cocked his head slightly to keep an eye on the lady._

"_He's nice looking. Your, ah, husband?" Grell's voice was low and his lips curled higher over his teeth like a feral dog._

"_Leave- leave him alo-"_

"_Leave him alone! I think not! He is a handsome man! What a lucky woman! What a luck woman!" His voice was low, still, but had a light keening to it._

"_He's dead..."_

_Grell sneered at her. "Oh you do know loss! You do! I was- hm!" Grell cackled. "I know him! He was in that raid! I remember him now! He started to run, started to run away. He was a coward! A filthy coward! Wanna know **how** he really died!?"_

_The therapist slid deeper into her chair. 'Where are those freaken guards!?'_

"_We killed him! Will just sent out his Scythe and cut his neck open the Demons ate him! Ate him whole! It was enticing! Ohh it just gave me chills! The bastard tried to desert us! We killed him! Jan, he died because he was a coward!" Grell's voice was knife like as it made the therapist flinch._

"_Shut up! Just shut up!" Jan screamed. "Put him. Down! Now!"_

"_Oh I'll put him down..." Grell snarled._

_His hands clasped around the frame and one hand smoothed up the photo splitting the wood from the glass, Jan gasped watching her husband being dismantled. She stood and wanted to take her husband back form this insane Reaper, but if she touched him he could hurt her and maybe even kill her._

_'He's insane! He needs to be sedated! Where are my guards!?'_

_Cackling Grell threw the glass like a Frisbee at Jan, she ducked as the glass hit the door and shattered. At the moment the door was thrown open and three large Reaper Guards barged in and spotted Grell on the other side of the desk the destruction in his wake. Jan the therapist, stood her chest heaving staring at Grell, death in her eyes._

"_Ohh friends!" He squealed. "Let's play boys!" Turning his gaze to the therapist he shredded the picture into many little pieces._

"_No! No! You incompetent piece of rubbish!" Jan lunged at the red headed Reaper, but her arm was caught by one of the guards. She scowled at them. "Sedate him!"_

"_I'm shaking in my heels Jan," The flamboyant male danced around kicking out his feet and legs dramatically in a contemporary dance. "Please, sick those big boys on me! I just want to play!"_

_The three stalked to him. Looking down, briefly he dismantled the other frame that he saw, the two kids in, holding one side as a weapon because his Scythe was bound and he could not summon it. He took each side into his hand and flipped the glass pane toward the therapist again it destroyed itself against her clipboard. Jan screamed and threatened Grell._

_The guards were closing in on the red head, he gave a sinister grin grabbing the desk an somersaulting it end over end against one of the guards, knocking him over. Squealing he jumped at another driving the wooden slat into his neck._

_'I forgot how strong he was.' Jan thought horrified. 'God!'_

_The Reaper Guard yelped and grabbed at Grell as he wriggled away in his dance to get away. The one that was not injured lunged at the dancing male he grabbed around his arms and chest. Attempting to restrain him Grell wriggled in his arms kicking and thrashing and screaming his lungs raw. He still had the edges in his hand and he thrush his hand up and down trying to stab the males leg or anything else he could get a hold of._

_Jan ran to the duo pulling out a syringe full of yellowed liquid. Upon seeing this Grell kicked and thrust more getting more violent with his movements. No shots. No needles. He didn't want to go to sleep!_

_Jarring his head to the side he bit into the mans arm feeling skin give way and blood fill his mouth, he shook his head peeling off the chunk of skin. The male barked and dropped Grell, in the swift movement the red head lunged at the therapist taking the medical instrument from the lady holding it up now to threaten them._

"_Get away from me! Leave me alone! Get away!" Grell glared at Jan. "You sorry excuse of a being!" He held up the syringe just his eyes on the lady._

"_Grell calm down." She tried again as she saw the guard pull up his on sedation drug._

"_Stop telling me that!"_

_Lunging at Jan his own needle posed to penetrate her skin and sedate her. Before he made it to to her he felt a strong arm latch around his tiny waist and a knowing pinch on his neck. The pressure under his skin grew and his eyes felt heavy and then nothing. Black._

_Grell was sedated._

…_/_

_Eyes fluttered and his head lulled just barely, feeling the restraint of his head and neck were familiar. A low growl started from his throat remembering that he was attacked and tranquilized. His hands lifted only inches from where he was laying, chains clanked. He seethed with anger, he could just feel the venom dripping form his teeth. His feet were bound by the chains as well, he arched his back yanking at the chains._

"_Ah, Grell your awake!" A cheery voice called. His head snapped to look at a nurse. "I see you don't like your hold, they are for your own good. Stay still now, I need to give you something else." The nurse grinned pulling out a large needle._

_Pinning down his arm she stuck the needle into the inside of his elbow pressing the plunger quickly. This seemed to calm him down. The nurse walked away after patting the males arm with a smile. When she disappeared he listened to mumbles of distant conversations, most were about him and what he'd done. Why he just wanted to die. Others were whispering loudly knowing that Grell could hear him and seemed to rub what he'd done in his face form the distance. The mentions of Will, Ronald, Alan and Eric filled his ears. His eyes stung with tears. Grell heard himself being compared to the crazy bat Undertaker. What they didn't know he was gone too. He was one of the first._

_What seemed like hours later Jan, the stupid Therapist walked in her clipboard posed in the crook of her arm her heels clicking on the tile he glared at her through his calmed state. He hated being drugged. Grell felt his eye twitch as her prideful walk stopped next to him as she sat in the available chair, that was mainly there for her no one could come see him anyway. No one whatsoever._

_Again a large syringe was pulled out and held up._

"_I just got some of that calming shit," Grell growled._

_Jan snorted, "Oh no, not that. I, for one had this authorized. This," She paused her voice gitty and yet happy with herself. "Oh, no, this is what I would have used a long time ago. This is truth syrup. This will make you talk, this will make you tell me what you did, you for shit man." She grinned happy to have the upper hand now._

_Grell spit in her face, his eye twitching hating her snobby "superior" ranking. "Bitch. Keep that away from me."_

_Jan wiped her face of the spit and grabbed Grell restricted arm and shoved the needle deep into Grell's arm to the hilt, the pain making him scream._

"_Shut up." Jan hissed. "Now this will modify your attitude in a matter of minutes. Excuse me." She excused herself and stormed out of the infirmary ward._

_Minutes later Grell found himself drooling all over his chin involuntary. His eyes were heavy and his head lulled from side to side. He moaned his body aching his throat dry and raw. He wanted to kill this woman._

_Just the thought of her made her appear in the door way holding her clipboard once again and then she had a black tape recorder in her other hand. Her heels clacked on the tile again a sound Grell was starting to fondly hate. Jan took her seat on the empty chair and set the recorder on the bed side table and pressed the play button on the tape.  
_

"_Grell Sutcliff first recorded session number one." Jan spoke clearly into the tape recorder. She leaned back into the stiff chair. "Now Grell, why have you been coming to see me?"_

_Grell closed his eyes and heard his mouth move with out his permission:_

…/

Grell opened his eyes. He was sleeping in his office like usual when he was bored with paperwork, he was getting bored often. Leaning back slowly in his chair he stretched. Grell's head went back far and his hair fell behind him, his long red nails raked through his hair gathering it on top of his head tying it in a knot with another strand of hair making a long ponytail. He shook his head loosening some tight areas where the hair pulled too tightly.

The red head took off his glasses and let them fall to his stomach as the chain around his neck snagged. He rubbed his eyes, Grell's elbows now resting on the wood.

Looking at his typewriter he saw the loving words that he has written;

_Will caressed my head in his hands, his fingers ever so gently stroked my cheeks, his thumbs stroked my cheeks as his head inclined toward me. Lips just barely touching mine, they touched ever so softly, I could feel myself blush as I opened my own-_

"Oh God damn it."

"Grell-Sempai? Are you in there?" The knock was quick with three raps. "Sempai?!" The knocks were tapping on the door again.

"Just come it already, you know I'm in here." Grell sighed. He found himself rubbing his temples with a deeper sigh as his young novice walk in happily with a slight jump to his step. He hated that youthfulness, it was so beatific it was sickening.

_Kill him._

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Or was that him? His voice, if it was his vocalization, it sounded demonic. Like a hiss almost, or like a growl. It was...peculiar. Grell swallowed and focused on his young co-worker, still hating that little step in his walk.

"Hi-ya Sempai!" the little blonde haired male saluted cheerfully.

"Hello Ronnie. What brings you to office? Hm?" Grell asked his eyes looking for weak spots on the boy, he realized.

_Kill him._

Grell's eyes widened and bit his inner lip and mentally backhanded himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him and he certainly wanted to find out.

"Well, I came because you didn't come to William's office for the small meeting. He is mighty pissed at you now, Sempai." Ronald sat down in the chair that was provided for visitors. He pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "'Mr. Knox, I order you to go and fetch that stupid mentor of yours.'" He mocked their boss. "So, I was sent to get you."

Grell sighed, again rubbing his temples. "Fine let's go." He stood up stretching his back and arms while yawning.

"You're in deep shit, you know. He said he can't keep puttin' up with your crap." Ronald stood and fallowed his elder out of the office.

_Kill him!_

_Stab him!_

_Mutilate his soul!_

Grell swallowed hard keeping the whispering in his mind at bay. The two made their way to William's office in silence unusual for Grell to be so silent on the way to his bosses office. Ronald didn't want to anger Grell any further if he was aggravated in any way.

The two finally walked up to the closed door. Grell reached for it to just rip the door open as usual, but he stopped in his tracks and knocked instead.

"Enter." A cold voice answered.

Grell opened the door easily and walked into the cramped office with Ronald in tow. The Dispatch Manager raised his eyebrow at the red heads oddly calm entrance. He watched him uneasily as the slight effeminate man leaned against a book case and crossed his arms. He did not pick, bite, or fuss with his nails or any other article of clothing, just truly stood with his arms crossed. Ronald stared at Grell before taking the only available seat wondering why the red head didn't take it.

In the small office there were two others: one, small in stature with short hair chestnut, wire framed glasses stared down at a pad of paper with pen in hand he was writing briskly. The other Reaper in the room sat upon the slight Reaper's chair arm staring down at what the younger one was penning in the pad of paper. He had his right side of his hair in tight corn rows a few shades darker than his blonde other half that was flowing free and wild. He kept his glasses from falling off his nose by constantly having his fingers on the wire rimmed ear piece.

_Kill them._

Their names: Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby.

_Kill them!_

William cleared his throat and pushed up his own black squared glasses. "Now, that Sutcliff decided to join us, I think I will get started." He too, eyed the red head as the usually boisterous man was just leaning somewhat impatiently on the self. He made a circling motion with his hand and wrist as if to say 'hurry it along'. "Well, ah... You all know that the Association is making major cut backs in pay. I don't know why, so don't ask me why." William shot the red head a pleading look hoping he would not be interrupted. He wasn't. "So, I have to make a very hard decision. I didn't want to make it alone, and maybe think put it to vote." He was uneasy. Something he rarely was.

Ronald shifted in his seat and leaned forward somewhat. "So, wot' your sayin' is that, you gotta sack one of us?"

"Of course that's what he's saying you idiot." Eric the other blonde snapped at the youngest of the bunch. "And you might be the one to go. You have less experience then all of us in here squirt."

Alan, the chestnut settled a hand on Eric's knee patting softly. "Remember Eri, mind your temper." It was just a small warning, but the large man nodded and let his hand sit on the smaller ones shoulder with a light squeeze. "Now, it can be any one of us? Me, because of the Thorns." That made everyone of them stiffen except Grell. "Or it can be you for your belligerent behavior. Or Sutcliff for his lack of duty and laziness."

"Hm, yeah. Forgot e' was even in 'ere." The tall man spun in his perched position on the wooden armrest of the chair. "And why are you so quite?"

_Kill him._

"Does it fucking matter? Turn your greasy head around and shut up." Grell snapped. He didn't know where that came from. It just spat out of him like he really meant to hurt the big oaf of a man. He was normally very happy to speak to Eric, but not today. William sat forward and leaned his elbows on his big wooden desk and sat his forehead into his knuckles.

Eric stood quickly and turned on Grell. "What's got your prick in a knot?! One of your twenty Lover's dump your sorry ass?" He growled.

Grell's lips forms a small cruel smile his top lip slightly curling over his razor teeth. "You do. Sit down and shut up, you sorry sod. Alan please keep you dog on a leash, he's being pesky."

Ronald looked at William and sighed.

Alan pulled on Eric's hand and calmed him down slightly. Eric still scowled as Grell leered in a large triumphant smirk. He didn't know what was coming over him still. He hated it, but also couldn't stop what was coming out of his mouth and what his reactions were.

"Go on Mr. Spears, please continue with what you were to with us." Alan smiled.

Ronald slumped in his seat confused if Grell took the attention off of him and made a deal of this with Eric to do so. He was just so confused, and scared he didn't want to be sacked or see one of the others be the one to go.

"Alright, so as I was saying. One of you have to go. I just don't know which one. I think it should be that you are the ones to decide who you want off the team or want to go." William stared at Grell's scowling face the whole time. "I do not want to be apart from the voting, alright? I just don't want to see any of you...dismissed." He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger out of exhaustion.

_Kill them._

"So, what should we do Mr. Spears?" Alan asked. "I can give everyone a price of paper to everyone and they can write who they want to... lay off."

"Brilliant, so a piece of paper can tell us who is being sacked. That's lovely you infested fuck!" Grell spat.

_Kill Him!_

Eric stood, but this time instead of Alan stopping him William's extended pruning pole shot out and stopped his advance.

"Pathetic whoreson." Grell simpered.

_annihilate the blonde bitch!_

"Okay, Alan let's do it your way." William rubbed his eyes. "Anonymous. With no hard feelings."

"Yes sir." Alan nodded and made work on ripping paper into four small equally sized pieces. He handed them out to every one. "Sir, if this comes to any kind of tie you will have to break it."

Grell took out his own pen, it was a deep red and he knew that everyone will know when the see the color who he voted for. In his neat cursive he wrote:

**G. Sutcliff**

He sat making the writing as dark as he could and as bold as he could manage without the name looking tacky. He spent a long while on the curving letter waiting for everyone to jot down who they would like to...dispose of. Eric was done first. Alan and Ronald were taking the longest to decide. Soon Grell just folded his paper into a little triangle. Sharp corners smooth edges. Pristine.

Ronald was done next and sat his head ducked low. Alan soon fallowed a small frown to his face. He stood grabbing an empty coffee mug from the desk and held it out to his comrades next to him the walked to Grell. The red head had a small smile on his face as he dropped his triangle in the cup. Alan covered the top with his hand and shook the cup vigorously to shake the contents into random order.

William swallowed as the cup was placed in front of him. He scoped into the mug with his fingers and pulled the first paper out, Grell recognized it as his own. He smirked he could see his red pen through the foldings. William unfolded it his breath caught I his throat.

He debated whether to read it out loud or not.

"Grell."

He set the paper in front of him, William slowly with drew a second paper. Unfolding it he seemed to sigh from where Grell was standing.

"Eric."

_Kill him._

Alan patted the big man's knee and curled his fingers around knee. Alan would be afraid if he lost Eric at work he was the only one who really knew how to handle him when he had his panic attacks and his attacks on the field when the Thorns would fight back.

William set the paper next to the one that was written with the red heads penmanship on it. He knew that Grell voted for himself and he didn't know why. But he will find out soon. Reaching into the depths of the coffee mug again William pulled the third paper out. Unfolding it he closed his eyes and set it in the growing pile of Grell's names of now two.

"Grell."

Eric now had a smile on his face knowing it had to be his or Alan's that was just pulled, he knew that Alan put the effeminate Reaper's name down, because he peaked at the smaller one as he was writing. Now Ronald looked up, two for Grell already, so he though there may be a tie. Grell couldn't possibly vote for himself. Would he?

Last time digits dug for the last piece of paper. William unfolded it frowning. He didn't say anything, but the name was known by the person who was just sacked.

Grell pushed off the bookcase and exited the office. He walked quickly down the hall his arms still crossed over his chest. Since he was well known little calls of; "hi" "Hey Grell!" "Sutcliff, wanna grab a drink later?" he ignored them all. He walked past many disrupting conversations and bumping shoulders and cowing his way through Officers and Secretaries to get to his office.

Grell made it to his office. He wasn't sore about being sacked, he was actually happy, he knew that he would be sacked sooner or later so why not now?

Entering his office he locked the door behind him and his back fell heavily on the wooden door. His legs buckled and he slid his back down the door his arse hitting the floor knees hitting his chest. Grell gasped laying his head on his knees, his breathing shaky.

Reality hit.

Grell grabbed at his bangs and pulled on them his chest heaving against his thighs and his head jutting up and down smacking against his bony knees as he sobbed. He would miss harassing Will and Ronald. He would miss talking to Alan about Shakespeare. He would miss teasing Eric that he should just give in to his hidden desire about Alan and take it before it was too late. His chest heaved more.

Grell didn't know what was coming over him, alone he was his normal self and then when he got near any of his friends he would seem to transform and almost loose who he was. He was the total opposite with whoever he was with. He wiped his eyes and stood and looked around his homey office.

On top of his large book selves he saw the boxes he brought into his office. Walking over to them he reached up and couldn't reach them. Grell stepped up onto the bottom self and reached up for the boxes. Grabbing them one by one he through them down to the floor.

Three sharp knocks on the door, the handle rattled.

"Go away!"

More knocks. "Grell, let me in." Will.

"Go the fuck away!" Grell snapped as he tore more boxes down from the top.

There was a heavy sigh and the door burst open as Will stood in the doorway shoving keys back into his pocket. "I knew I had a key."

"So you had to fucking kick my God damned door in after unlocking it!?" Grell snapped spinning on the shelf.

"What are you doing up there?" Will asked walking in the office, shutting and locking the door.

"What's it look like genius?"

Will frowned. He took a seat on Grell's desk crossing one leg over the other, watching Grell turn back around and reach for more boxes.. "What are you doing?"

Grell stopped mid reach and jumped down from the short bottom shelf. He stared at Will. "What do you want?" He scooped up a container and made his way to his desk. "The last slip. It was my name wasn't it?"

"Yes." Will shifted slightly as Grell stood next to him collecting the items on top of his desk. "Why did you write your own name down?"

"How do you know it was me? Any one of them could have done it."

Will set his hand on top of Grell's reaching one. "I know you writing I know every single curve, every single rise and fall of how you write your name any way you write it Grell." His fingers curled around Grell's hand. "The way we used to write each other in the Academy, and when we first started here. Remember that?"

"I do. What of it?" Grell tore his hand from the hold. "Look, we stopped that. _You_ stopped that. Not me."

Will reached for his hand again. "Look, I'm sorry. I miss that, I do. I don't want to let you off my team, I really don't, I like you antics your know." Grell swiped at Will's grab and took a few things from his placing them in the box.

"Well, now who's fault is that?" Grell growled finally looking at his former boss. "Look, I'm gone. I'm getting out of here. Apparently none of them wants me here anymore they all think I'm annoying." He sighed and opened his drawer and picked out a pack of cigarettes and looked for a match or lighter when the cancer stick was hanging out of his mouth.

Will smirked and plucked the cigarette from the red heads mouth and dug for a match in his front pocket. He struck the match against the bottom of his shoe, he took a slow drag before he placed the cigarette back in Grell's mouth.

"Since when did you carry matches?" Grell asked slowly taking a long drag as he watched Will blow out his smoke.

"I always have. Never know when you need it." Will smirked.

Grell knew better. He started to pack more of his belongings. Will watched him a prominent frown on his face. He kept his eyes on the slender red Reaper.

"Why are you staring at me William?"

"What's wrong? Something's wrong with you. I don't like it." Will frowned more, reaching out and jerking Grell toward him now forcing him between his legs locking him within the hold. Fingers wiped underneath golden-lime eyes. "You've already cried, please stop acting like you don't care. You do, I just know it. Your eyes are still red."

Grell struggled in Will's hold wondering where the hiss growling voice was. Should he look past his unknown anger and let Will do as he pleases with him or should he still keep going as he is? One part of him wanted to just let Will hold him and the other wanted to push away ad keep packing and leave with out the heart break of goodbyes. He closed his eyes.

'Let's just see where it goes. Let him do everything.' Grell thought.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with me. Okay? I just I don't...feel good." Grell answered. It was true, he didn't know what was going on. He slightly relaxed, but still felt tense. "I just don't know." Grell shook his head slowly he set his box down and crossed his arms as he stared at the man with dark hair.

Will let one side of his mouth quirk up in a small smile. "Just... just relax." His thumbs swiped under Grell's eyes again.

"How can I relax? How the fuck am I to to relax! I won't have money to pay for my apartment! I'm out of a job! I have to start looking for something else to do! Do you know that people don't take ex-Reapers!? Did you know that!? They don't, they think were broken if were not in service! Think that we'll snap and go on some kind of fucking rampage! They think something is wrong with us, they won't give a chance! They-" Grell was cut short of his rant with a firm hand on his mouth.

"Shh, calm down. I'll help." Will interjected. "I won't let you live on the streets. I swear." He promised as he let Grell's mouth free, he let his hand cup the red heads cheek his thumb tracing his bottom lip. "You can come sleep at my home for as long as you want or need to. God only knows, that I need the company. You can look for a job that won't turn you away just because you've been sac-, ah, let go."

Grell took his face away from Will's hand looking at his desk. "I have to find a place in the human realm," he shuttered. "like the old bat Undertaker. Crazy old man. He's batty and I'll turn up like him."

Will set his hand on the paled face turning Grell back to look at him. "Don't say that. Never say that."

'Still no voice. Maybe... it's just the others. Maybe I am batty.' Grell couldn't help thinking.

Will watched Grell stare off behind him his eyes seemed all hazed over almost like a milky covering over them. Was Grell really okay? He would normally be living up this position, but he seemed fixed on getting out of it. This wasn't the real Grell. He was somewhere hidden behind that milky façade. Will took the cigarette from Grell and held it between two fingers as he cupped the other side of his face. He wanted to see if the real Grell was in there.

Gently he pulled the red heads face closer letting their lips connect. There was no sign of Grell anywhere, so he pressed his lips harder against the soft formidable ones of Grell's. He closed his eyes and his hand travel into Grell's hair pulling the hair knot out letting his hair down, his lips pressing even tighter.

'Please' William pleaded in his head. 'Please, Grell.'

Grell turned his head to the side looking down. The red head waited for the voice to scream at him. Waited for the demonic hissing. Nothing. But he did feel the pleading eyes of Will, his touch on his face and in his hair. He wanted to kiss the man back, but something deep down wouldn't let him.

"Grell, look at me." Will whispered. Grell shifted his eyes, staring at his face. The worry was killing him now. "Please, tell me that you'll come stay with me until you get back on your feet."

Grell nodded. "Fine." He tried to wiggle free from the legs of his ex boss. "I need to pack my things, so if you don't mind." The red head tried to pull away again. His struggle was no avail, Will kept a firm hold. "William, please let me go. I need to get my stuff out of here." Grell finally wriggled from the grasp and picked up his box again he took the cigarette from Will sticking it in his mouth.

Will frowned at the stand off way he was being treated. He felt like a quarter horse. Try and get his attention and he ignores you, leave him alone and he wants the attention. Wants to be seen and loved and payed all the attention you have.

"Grell, please stop. I want you to just calm down. Your fine and not in trouble." Will sighed. "I just want you safe and not on the streets. Just..." Will grabbed Grell and pulled him near again. "I want you."

"You want me after all these fucking years the moment I get sacked! What now that I'm forbidden fruit! You fucking want a taste? You know how that makes me feel William!? Do you? I begged and begged you to touch me and love me even nurse me back to health when I was sick! Now that I'm sacked and what ever the fuck I'm feeling right now, you want me because I'm beaten down and broken! What the hell?!" Grell growled getting worked up. "You want me to live with you after all these years. NOW you want to bring me back to health. Let me guess now you want me bent over so you can fuck me too right? Just because I won't be in the office, you'll have a bitch to come home to now and cook and clean and make you tea and coffee! Is that it!?" Grell was getting in the Dispatch Managers face now.

Will grabbed his face. "Please stop saying those things, it's not true. Any of it. I couldn't because I am an officer and you were an officer. The only reason Alan and Eric are with one another is because either of them refuse to move up. They have both had offers to become a manager." Will explained. "I always liked you."

Grell glared at him. "I'm forbidden fruit William and you know it. If you wanted me so bad, we would have bee together in secret! Just because I'm a goddamned loud mouth doesn't mean I can keep my relationship under wraps if need be!"

Will grabbed him tightly. "Look, I want it to be public. I would love to let people know that I have you. I don't care for your inappropriate way of dress. I love that it looks good on you!" Will told him. "I didn't want to hide our relationship if we had one. Many want you Grell, many, but I am the one who stops them from getting to you. You may know it or not, but me I stop them."

Grell glared at the man. "Liar. Prove it. Prove that you have made all these men and women stay away from me. Who!? Show me! Tell me!"

Will set his head on Grell's shoulder holding him tight. "Why won't you believe me? How could you not see the signs of my intimacy? The lingering handshakes of softness. The constant eye contact. Just everything. Why don't you believe me?"

Grell pulled away. "I don't because you never let me know, you would have risked the relationship." He walked further away setting the box for his desk down grabbing an empty one to clear off his windowsill. "You didn't trust me."

Grell took the plants from his window ledge and set them neatly in the container in rows. He sighed wondering where that voice was. He wondered if it liked William just as much as he did. Was he actually trying to push away the relationship he's always wanted, because of an inner voice telling him to kill his coworkers. He took a deep breath and heard a soft plop of shoes on carpet. He thought Will was finally going to leave him alone now.

Grell sighed and started taking slower to pack his things he studied every healthy plant carefully happy to see the life in them his fingers caressing each petal. The soft pads on the carpet were heard and then Grell was turned slowly and pressed against the window ledge. Will looked down at Grell his hands going through his red hair combing it slightly.

"I didn't trust myself." He whispered. He leaned forward and his nose smoothed over Grell's closed lips. "I couldn't."

Grell stood letting Will do as he pleased. He closed his eyes not wanting the overcoming feeling to kill him suddenly kick in. Will lifted his head and whispered something against Grell's lips, the red head didn't seem to hear it, but felt lips on his again. Closing his eyes tighter and resisted the urge to pull away and spit on the floor.

Will pulled away. "Grell, I want you to come move in as soon as possible. Got it?"

"Whatever. Now, let me get to packing." Grell grumbled and turned back to his window and kept cleaning it's contents off the shelf.

Will sighed and exited the office.

…/

Will entered his home late that night. He walked through his living room and tripped over something. He cursed under his breath standing slowly stood walking over to the lamp turning it on. Looking down he found a sleeping Grell. The essence of heavy liquor filled the air. Will found himself smiling at the sight of the passed out red head.

Will took a look around the room and saw a few boxes in the living room full of clothes, they didn't seem like the normal attire he wore. Will smiled walking to Grell petting his hair, it was damp, like he took a shower hours previous. Grell was laying on his stomach, Will rolled him over seeing his face. He sighed seeing the peaceful look on his face, the raven haired male pet the tranquil face.

Will hooked his arms underneath Grell's legs and behind his shoulders cradling the small red head with a small grunt.

'He's gotten heavier.' Will thought as he looked down at the small body not believing how heavy the small body could be. He walked him through the apartment to his room. He placed Grell on the bed, he stared down at the helpless man. He was still completely clothed. 'Well this must be uncomfortable.'

Will leaned down near the red Reapers feet, untying the heeled booties the slipped both of them off to see Grell's manicured toes. He expected them to be red or some kind of red, but they were black, pitch black. Will's lips twisted in confusion, shrugging he felt his face heat up when he thought about taking off Grell's pants, yes they were black, because it was part of dress code. Will turned the button through the hook.

He was expecting some kind of red lacy woman's underwear. He slid the zipper down slowly, Will felt his face heat up more. What would he do if Grell wasn't wearing any sort of under garment? He knew one thing, he knew that it would be hard to resist the male in front of him. He's kept his feelings intact through all these years and now they have finally come out, it was like a breaking dam. His feelings and emotions over came him and now they weren't stopping for anything.

Taking a slow breath Will took hold of Grell pants by his outer thigh shimming them down, his breath hitched seeing the high boned hips, the ivory skin stretched perfectly over the hip bones. Will stopped with pulling down the black pants that were not as tight as they look, his eyes flashed up to glance at the red head, nothing. Will took the time to rub his thumb over the curve of the hip.

Soft, smooth, beautiful. It was all that Grell was.

Will proceeded in pulling the dress pants down. They came down over his groin and with almost a sigh of relief he saw the tight elastic of black briefs. Almost surprised at the odd black of the under clothes. This was almost looking at his insides. Is this how Grell really is? Does he really feel dark, and broken that he has to cover with the bright color to cheer him up? Why is he hiding who he is? Will frowned, yet somewhat relieved that the red head had on some kind of under clothes.

Upon further inspection, Will looked at Grell's finger nails and realized that they were not just red, the red was painted over black. He frowned. Why didn't he notice before? Will sighed. He didn't let himself notice. Will lifted his hand and kissed Grell's finger tips, one by one, then slipping Grell's hand upon his cheek he let it caress it. His fingers were frigid, and soft.

Will sat there for a few long minutes his cheek against Grell's hand. He slowly pulled away kissing each finger again and again. He worked his way up and started to loosen each button and pull off Grell's maroon vest, he spread the vest and Grell lay with his white dress shirt and red, green, and white stripped bow. Will took the bow by one end, tugging lightly the knot unfurled easily and unwound from around his neck. The dark haired man took the ribbon in both hands letting it stroke his face. It smelled like the red head.

The dyke was defiantly broken and let all the water gush, he couldn't hold back all of his feelings for the red head. He had to have him now, he couldn't let him go now. He hated the feeling of Grell's rejection in the red heads office. He hated seeing him act like he didn't care or like he didn't want to be cared for. It was not him.

Will unfastened all of Grell's fixings revealing the others chest which was amazingly fit and honed. Making the Dispatch Manager smile as he looped all the clothes from arms and torso. When the red head was bare save for his dark under garments, Will stood and walked to his bathroom unclothing himself on the way keeping his clothes in his arm just to drop them all in a neat pile on the counter. He turned on the hot water to take his shower.

…/

Grell woke up a few minutes later hearing the soft patter of water hitting tile. He sat up and looked down at his body seeing that is was body was bare demur his briefs. He scowled and sat up holding his pounding head. He swung his feet over the bed looking around wondering where he was. He blinked.

"Where the hell am I?" Grell questioned. "Was I..?" He wriggled his arse. Nothing felt different, he didn't bed with anyone. He sighed. He did have to use the lavatory, but he first wanted to know where he was first, it didn't look like his home. It was actually dirtier than his own. He looked to the side and saw a small picture frame on the small table. "What is this?"

Grell leaned forward and picked up the frame he saw himself holding onto a serious Will, he saw that the picture was folded. He took the backing off and unfolded the image seeing it was a image of the whole dispatch team, but it was folded just to show Grell and Will. He gave a soft smile setting the pieces all on the table he stood. Looking around he knew it was Will's apartment now. So will must be in the shower.

Grell decided to walk into the bathroom. It was foggy inside, with the heat of the water. Grell smiled looking through the glass door. He watched Will's shape move. The red head had the sudden urge to jump in with him, not remembering what happen earlier that day other than getting sacked. He didn't feel nothing of what was originally on his mind.

He walked to the shower and placed his hand on the door pulling it open silently and stepping in with his underclothes on with Will still facing away Grell touched his back with his icy fingers. Will spun quickly squinting to look at Grell.

"Hi Grell." He inclined his head to look at him, he was disappointed to see that he still had on those black briefs. "It's nice to see that you joined me."

Grell looked the man up and down his mind remembering Will pouring out his heart and soul to him. "Yes, it is." His eyes settled on the man's nether region. "Um, were you telling me the truth all those hours ago?" His nail ran across Will's strong chest.

Will took this as an invitation, he grabbed one hand and pushed Grell against the shower wall. "I did." He let his hand pin Grell's above his head and his body pin the red heads body to the warm wall. "I meant every word of it." Will drug his nose across Grell's neck his lips barely brushing the skin. "I like you Grell, I really do. I want you."

Grell felt his old self emerge. Letting his back stay against the wall as he pushed out his pelvis out feeling Will through the cloth. "Do you? Want to show me?" Grell swayed his lower body against the others. Will smiled and pressed his lips against Grell's feeling the pressure returned, as he pushed the small against the wall lifting up his other hand capturing it in his fingers.

Will had both hands pinned above Grell's head with only one hand as the other hooked in the males elastic. The dark haired man couldn't help but have the biggest smile on his face as he pushed what he could down against the wet skin and clothes.

Little moans escaped Grell's mouth as Will kissed him their jaws opening and closing with one another's. Will managing to shove down the rest of the briefs, his hand closing over the red heads member. Pulling back slowly Will kissed the others neck biting him wanting to show anyone who looked at him, that he was owned by another. Grell groaned tilting his head his legs writhing as he felt the clothing sliding down his legs as they weakened.

"Show me you want me. Show me." He whispered. "Show me the passion you've bottled up."

Will growled at the soft spoken words, he bit his neck again. "Oh God. Will." He moaned the bite arousing him greatly, he bucked his hips.

"If I show all my passion there will be no surprise left for the long run." Will licked the warm water from Grell's neck. "How about I bend you over right now and just let my prick do some of the talking. Hm?" another bite, this time it was elongated with long draws of suckling.

Grell's chest heaved and his wrists twisted in pleasure. Hips jutting out forcing the two hard organs to meet. His soft cries made the other bite harder, Will's arm encircled Grell's waist pulling tight as the hot water hit his back.

"Will...ah, p-put something...o-on your fucking dick..." Grell whimpered. "S-soap."

Releasing his hold, he reluctantly turned and grabbed the shampoo bottle squeezing an obsessive amount into his hand as he slathered himself with it. Turning stroking himself Grell wrapped his arms around his neck, Will drug his hands down the smaller back cupping his hands under his thighs. Grell hopped and with Will's help they managed to get the red heads legs wrapped around Will's waist.

Will moaned, feeling skin against skin. "All you have to do is touch me." Will turned his face up to look at Grell that was now higher. Grell bowed his head down hands tangling in the raven locks, he leaned his head down and brushed their lips together;

"Then touch me, feel me. Fuck me Will." Grell told him in a hushed voice as he rolled his hips up and into him.

Will held Grell with one hand against the shower wall as he joined their lips harshly his other hand stroking himself under Grell letting his head touch the red heads backside making him squirm. Will closed his eyes in bliss as he let Grell slide down the shower wall a little making more contact with his backside.

Grell bit Will's lip in anticipation rocking his bottom forward. Will slid his thumb and fingers over his head, leaving it, he caused Grell to whine in pleasure when he promptly let his soapy fingers slide inside the two plump cheeks. His fingers sunk deep with the soap, he pushed until his knuckles grazed those warm cheeks.

"W-Will q-quit playing." Grell whined his legs tightening.

Will pushed up more with his hand jarring Grell more before removing those soapy fingers. The hot water still beat on his back as he let Grell dictate his mouth, while he ruled their lower half. Hand smoothed those hot little mounds apart as he let the smaller sink lower, he guided himself into his ex coworker and now into his lover.

A low gruttled moan formed in both males throats, Grell's as he felt himself spread and adapt to Will's length as he slowly urged the girth into Grell's buttocks. Squirming Grell let go of Will's lips tilting his head up it banged itself needing against the shower wall and his hips jutted forward pushing Will deep within his arse.

Will let his forehead connect to Grell's shoulder as he let himself get used to the pressing force around his cock. He yammered quietly and started to move his hips slowly causing Grell to clench around him rutting himself into the boss-man. Moving against each other at first, Will biting Grell as he moved his hips against the smaller. Grell groaned lowly as he paced himself with his new Lover making the experience much more pleasurable.

Both males made little noises as they moved into the other holding tightly, Will began to move his pelvis harder making Grell thrum against the wall his back making that delightful wet sound of skin hitting the tile. Will grabbed hold of the slim waist that was in front of him using the leverage to thrust into the tight welcoming hole he was soon pounding into. Grell began to get louder and his nails started to dig into Will's skull as his hair was being pulled. Will's head was yanked back and a hot eager mouth covered his.

Will kissed back with rough passion as he drummed his cock into Grell's needy cunt making the red head whinny into his mouth crying out emotionality, his kiss growing more heated, he clenched around Will's prick he leg adjusting tighter ankles hooking tighter and he helped thrust the girth into his ass. Grell reached down and pumped his own destitute member, as he started to pant his chest heaving against his Lovers. Hand pumping roughly as he felt his lower regions building fire.

Dark hair covered his eyes while devouring hot lips and tongue, prick buried deep. Moving quicker as he felt the tension build. Ripping his mouth away Grell cried aloud head hitting the tile again causing his headache to become more pounding. He whimpered when he felt the burning gush of Will's seed enter him. Will shoved as deep as he could emptying himself resting to the hilt his hand swatting at Grell's for control of his member.

Thumb covering his slit he squeezed and palmed the throbbing organ from hilt to tip he watched with blurry vision as Grell's chest heaved up and down eliciting a painful joy through both bodies as Grell growled startling both males. Their eyes connected green against green, gold and gold meeting, their mouths slightly ajar as both had finally come to absolute bliss as Lovers. Grell just need that connection in that split moment as his cock sputtered his delicious fruit of life.

Will's chest was heaving, neither wanted to move. Neither wanted to part. Both just stared into the others eyes, Grell pinned off the floor and Will pinning him there. It took a long while for one to speak.

"I love you."

Grell squirmed and managed to pull himself from Will's grasp letting himself drop to the wet floor his whole body connecting with the wet base. He curled his legs under him, in a way a female would sit if she had on a dress, his member flaccid now as he stared up at the male with dark hair.

"Don't say that. Don't ever fucking say that again." He growled now in anger. Grell didn't want to be loved now. He wanted the love before now he didn't, now that it was declared when, Will couldn't have him every day. "Don't you, ever, fucking say that again, William T. Spears." Grell stood exiting the shower.

Will stood watching the blurry figure walk into the steam and out of sight. "But I do love you. I do, always have." Dark hair covered his face as he looked down.

.../

Grell left the small apartment fully dressed his hair still dripping from the brief shower, his arse throbbed. He had a destination in mind. He walked quickly, his hands wringing out the wet red locks. He grumbled to himself as his black dress pants rubbed his bare thighs. He gave up with his hair tying it in a high knot with a small strand of loose hair. His hair still dripped with cold water.

"Don't love what doesn't love you back. I learned that the hard way William." He muttered to himself. "What the fuck am I walking for I can't get to that sorry son of a bitch this way." The red head phased to the human realm. He looked around slowly. "Of course I over shoot my Goddamned place I want to go."

Grell began a brisk walk. As he walked he check his small inventory. He had to do a lot of laying on his back for this stuff. He needed to pay and they wouldn't accept his money they of course wanted sex from the eccentric, fun, well known, and talented red head. He checked his ankle where he strapped a long six Reaping knife designated for non dispatch officers. His chainsaw was already bound and taken which made him furious, that was his pride and joy. He checked his wrists that had matching short Reaping blade also issued for the non dispatch officers.

He was going to have fun. Now that he has lost his job that meant everything to him why not rid of everything else he loved and cared for. First and foremost his love, the love was gone that emotion was null and void now. He only felt the pain and his body felt the emotions and acted on it.

He rounded many corners until he reached his desired destination. He looked up at the sky. "Tonight, there will be blood shed, tomorrow morning there will be my blood red sunrise." His eyes connected with the creepy looking sign that no longer put fear into him just by the name.

Grell walked up to the door and knocked pleasantly. He plastered a smile on his face as usual. The door opened slowly. "My, my, lookie wot we have 'ere." The slang prominent and cheerful. "Come in, come in Grell! You look a mess! Let me clean you up, yes!?"

Silver bangs covered luminous, mysterious eyes. Black robes adorned the whole figure, and since it was late there was no top hat upon the man's head. Grell smiled, a forced one of course. He stepped inside the dusty internal area of the mortician's shop.

"Good evening Undertaker." Grell greeted pleasantly. Being as Grell wooed Undertaker at one point or another their relation picked up where it usually was left off.

"Always comin' to me as a wreck aren't you, Love?" The Undertaker smiled his arm looping round Grell's waist pulling his body tight. His hidden eyes examining the marks that were now clearly visible. "Got in a fight with someone who bit?" Long nails traced over the dark bruises.

"Not exactly. You know me. I like it rough."

Recalling, earlier times Undertaker had his large grin on his face as he nodded. "Oh yes I do believe I remember. Maybe a reminder after tea?" His nails traced the little marks. "Maybe I'd like to add to this little collection." The Undertaker stopped their movements and turned Grell to be pinned to his front. Grell tilted his head to the side exposing his neck to the old Shinigami. The Undertaker pulled Grell's back tighter as he drew across the red heads skin with his black nails.

"Please do, you know how I like the decoration."

The Undertaker nosed his way to Grell's neck setting his teeth into the delicate skin breaking it easily. Grell felt the pleasure in his blood crawl through him telling him to show his pleasure of the blissful pain. He moaned lowly, the utterance made the Undertaker bite harder his tongue tracing the skin that he bit. Grell lifted his arms and pushed his fingers into the silver locks of hair tugging pulling his head down further. The Undertaker wrapped both arms around Grell's body his hands cupping Grell's package digging his teeth deeper.

Undertaker moaned lowly as he detached his mouth. "Maybe we can skip tea," His voice husky all traces of giggles gone. "I'd like to devour and drink you up instead."

"No, I think I'd like some tea, Baby." Grell cooed as he spun in the strong arms of the mortician. He let his index finger twirl in the long silver locks, as his other hand stroked up his chest. "Tea and cookies sound delightful."

"You sound delightful."

Grell giggled. "Come now, Baby, give me what I want and I give you what you want in return. You know how you always want me to tie you up? I can tie you up nice and tight and ride you until you break. Hows that sound?"

The Undertaker shuttered in joy. "Oh, please. I shall let you sink yourself upon me, and fuck yourself as I am completely helpless."

Hands stroking up his strong Shinigami chest he nodded. "Yes, I will fuck myself until I burst and make you rupture inside me." Grell whispered tip-toeing laying a slow kiss upon The Undertaker's lips. "Tea first, my Love."

Undertaker led the effeminate male to a small table and collected himself in the kitchen somewhere near the back of the shop. Grell sat looking around finding the perfect place to tie the old retired Shinigami up, his eyes stopped on a beautifully carved dark wood coffin. He looked at the handles that looked very sturdy to tie him up in.

His attention was drawn from the perfect spot when the old man came pattering in with a large silver tray filled with cookies and tea. When the big tray was set down Grell plucked up a porcelain cup up pouring himself tea adding his condiments. He sipped.

"So I hear that you were sacked for good this time my Dear, is that true?" The Undertaker asked.

Grell's eyes hardened. "Yes, it is in fact true. It was a vote, three to one, I voted for myself." He sipped his tea.

"A pity."

"Not really, I can do as I please, now. I have no work to deal with and I don't have to worry about getting in trouble anymore or punished for tardiness." The red head smiled as he leaned forward for a cookie.

His hand was caught and brought up slowly Undertaker kissing it softly. "Now you may come and spend more time with me." Another soft kiss. "We can catch up on all of our lost time, my Love. We can play in a coffin and test it out."

Grell's eyes rolled up to meet Undertaker's hidden ones. "That sounds wonderful. I'd love that." He took his hand from the cold hold and picked up a cookie. He examined it before popping half of it into his mouth teasingly sucking on the bone cookie. Watching the look on Undertaker's face was worth the wait of what he was about to do. Even with hardly no emotions, he still loved to tease. "My, my you look like you are about to devour me, Baby." Grell pointed out.

"I want to."

Grell took the last few sips of tea and stood walking over to the silver haired man with a large smile that was familiar to the both of them. Golden-green eyes eased up and down the black clad body as the red head walked even closer he kicked long legs apart and set his hands on strong thighs leaning forward smashing lips together.

The Undertaker smoothed his hands up Grell's arms and up to his shoulders. Older Shinigami kissed the smaller with the centuries of passion that was stored in him. Slowly, very slowly Grell straightened up pulling the old male to his feet and dragging him over to that dark wood coffin.

"Get in. But first go fetch me some rope or chains. I want to do this right." Grell whispered in his sexiest voice he could muster.

The old man disappeared and only a few moments later he reappeared with both rope and chains, making Grell grin. The young reaper gave a rewarding kiss and jerked his head to command the retired male into the coffin. The Undertaker climbed in sitting there, the red head leaned in kissing him roughly as his hands went to work chaining his hands together, parting for a few long seconds Grell chained the tethered hands to the handles, he made sure they were very secure knowing how much strength the old man still had left in him.

Grell chained his feet just like his hands, when he was through he hopped into the coffin and started to unclothe The Undertaker quickly. His robes were pushed up as far as the chains would permit and his pants down as far as the other chains would go.

"Now that you have me bound and nude what will you do with me, Love?" Undertaker asked his voice light and almost needy.

Grell still liked the sex he had with anyone he choose to bed with so he thought he'd have more fun as he did what he wanted. Standing in the coffin Grell started a small strip tease watching the face of his Lover and the cock of the man. The red head took his pants and unfastened his button and slid the zipper down pushing his pants down slowly revealing his hard erection. Letting his pants fall around his ankles he made with his dress shirt and just undid the button to keep his little knives safe from the wandering eye.

Leaning down now Grell spit into his hand and slathered the awaiting cock with his spittle, making the much older man moan in delight.

"Feel good. Baby?" Grell's voice was now mocking and sarcastic. "I hope so I have a wonderful surprise for you...but first I must get some of my own pleasure."

The Undertaker moaned again as he watched Grell lower onto his knees hovering above the needy prick of the man under him. He leaned forward and bit into the males neck just nearly missing those signature scar of stitches. Undertaker closed his eyes under his hair his mouth falling open and his hips bucked up hitting Grell's bare arse.

"Oh you bad boy." voice teasing and low. Grell reached behind him with one hand, squeezing the girth of Undertaker's prick as his other hand gently spread his cheeks. Staring straight down at the man under him like he saw into those hidden eyes. "I truly am a slut." He rocked backwards and penetrated himself forcing himself to actually moan with the feel of the cock digging inside of him.

"God, Grell. You are amazing."

"I know." The red head smirked rocking the weight and ample prick inside him. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes as his body swayed deepening the bury of the mass that was now inside him. "So good." He whispered fucking himself slowly.

He heard the k-chink of the chains being pulled and moved as the Undertaker writhed under the smaller male.

_K-chink_

_K-chink_

Grell laughed giddily. He felt himself harden further with the struggles of the man below him. Thrusting the hard member deeper he leaned down and let the little knife slip into his fingers as he stopped moving with the other male submerged in him.

Grell stroked the scar almost playfully with one finger fallowing the very curve of it. He slid the blade to the tip of his middle finger, he fallowed the scar up to his forehead where the scar originated. He placed the tip of the blade to the scar.

"Now, tell me Undertaker, how sad would it be, if laughter should disappear?" The red Shinigami mocked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Now for the first time Grell heard some terror in that always happy go lucky voice of his.

"I am," He laughed. "I am letting you meet your Maker, Undertaker. How funny is that?" Grell chuckled he let his arse rut harshly once making an involuntary moan overcome the now scared male. "A Death God, The Undertaker. A Grim Reaper, The Undertaker. A Shinigami, The Undertaker. You are to meet you Maker, the _real Undertaker, the real Death God, the real Grim Reaper!_" Grell hissed the last words.

He drew the sharp point deep into the start of the long scar that crossed the males face. The Undertaker stared up at him a scowl across his lips.

"Oh wait, I want to watch the light drain from your eyes, watch the pride fall, see the soul you don't have leave your fucking body!" Grell yelled as he thrust his torso forward. Another involuntary moan.

Grell grabbed the handful of bangs and cut through the mighty bangs getting a string of curses in return. The red head back handed the males face. He set his little knife back to the scar digging in deep waiting until he hit bone. Once he felt the solid bone hit the tip of the little weapon he drug the tip slowly along the crosshatches of the cicatrix. Before continuing, Grell spotted little black lines, with his other hand he picked at the lines and found them to be the sutures that first brought the skin together. Fingers being careful as the blood started to flow now, fingers grabbed onto the black seams and pulled gently at the dark twine and cord.

Undertaker's teeth were gritted from the sudden pain, he seethed through his teeth. "When I get out of this your getting the same articulations! You got that, you flaming idiot!"

Grell just laughed. "When? Hm, no, no. Not when, if. But that if is very big. You see. I don't intend to keep you alive. Now, shush. I am working my dear." Grell pulled at the cord again making it up rise from under the skin he started to pull gently but the blood made it slippery so he jolted his arm back taking the cord with him ripping it out of the skin. "Oh that's pretty," He stared down at the disconnected and fragmented skin. Blood seeped slowly at first and then poured out of the gaping wound on The Undertaker's face.

Grell pried open Undertaker's left eye and dug the tip of the little knife into the socket popping the eye out. Staring at the silver-green eye he smirked. His eyes went to the others face seeing the empty socket. "Well then it is fake? Odd it moved like your other eye. Reaper magic." Grell chuckled. "Could you see out of it as well?" Grell questioned the bloodied faced male.

No answer.

The Undertaker was slapped with knife still in hand so it scraped across his face. "I asked a fucking question!"

"Yes." The simple answer made the red head smirk.

"Good boy, you deserve a prize." The small reaper simpered as he rocked his pelvis gently watching the eyelids of the older male close as he tried to resist the feeling of pleasure. "So, back when you first became a Reaper the teachings were hard, they made you have a pain tolerance then... I remember learning that. So let's see how you do with your pain. Let's see if I can push it."

Grell pocketed the fake eyeball into his front pocket. He leaned close to the face of a very dangerous man with his tiny knife in his hand. He watched the blood flow slowly from the wounds. The glistening blood made Grell grin, as he pressed the knife into the already opened wound where he yanked the cord and twine from the mans face.

As he pulled the knife through the lesion Grell spoke as the silver tip grazed bone. "One of the strongest Shinigami of our time brought down by a little weak apprentice, and demon. The face and neck and chest marred by a death scythe and demon the only things known to really kill a Death God." Grell soughed to the bone cutting the damaged skin. More blood smeared down the Undertaker's face and Grell's hand. "And I have three death scythes in my possession right now, Baby. Isn't that wonderful?"

The old injury open once again by another death scythe. The red head slid the weapon back in it's holster and pushed his index finger into the deep cut touching bone. "Does the scythe hurt the skull? Does it make a scar? Let's find out shall we?" Grell joined his other hand to the party. He split the skin open ignoring the blood and the soft cries of the Undertaker. He peered in between the skin and wiped away excess blood seeing few scars on the skull itself. "Hm, that's interesting... it does scar."

Grell clenched his arse reminding himself that he was full to the brim with man. Smacking the cheek playfully. "Now that neck of yours. I recall being told it was almost completely cleared off those big shoulders of yours. Pity. Now lets see. You know, scythe injuries never quite heal properly. It's odd. We heal perfectly fine with everything else but the demon and a scythe."

Grell split the scarred over sutures grabbing for the cord, that's when Undertaker started to kick and growl obscenities. "Oh I forgot this wound gives you good memories, of how you were almost decapitated!" Grell grabbed onto the bloodied cord as the man beneath him kicked and cowered more. He forced the twine from under the males skin finally getting a scream out of him.

Blooded spurted from this loss, Grell was splattered in the face as he licked some blood from his lips. A single tear rolled down Undertaker's cheek.

_K-chink_

_K-chink_

The chains rattled as Undertaker fought the steel of the binds.

"Aw, your stuck." Grell cooed. He left his neck split from the suture being pulled, he didn't want to kill him that way. "Man this is getting me hot. What about you, Baby?" Grell groaned as he started to fuck himself again moaning now actually feeling the pleasure within him. His hands pressed on Undertaker's stomach pressing down as he rutting himself into ecstasy his head rolling back and real moans filled his throat as he fucked his arse. Involuntary Undertaker moaned and raised his hips to meet Grell's thrusts his eyes closed and his nether regions were still with arousal as he moved against the red head.

After a few moments of the tease Grell stopped and turned his attention to the scar that went across the males chest from the left top that went all the way down across his torso and stopped at the males right hip. Through clenched teeth Undertaker cursed Grell for several reasons. One, from the pain, two, from the pleasure, three, for trusting him.

"I love you too, Baby." Grell moaned sarcastically.

Fingers fallowed the curve of the longest scar on his body. Grell reached down and took up his long dagger and held it up with both bloodied hands. He stabbed it into the center of Undertakers chest driving it in slowly making him feel every centimeter of the dagger scythe. Undertaker let loose an ear piercing scream his body jolting with pain. The dagger drove just inches from the males heart, blood jetting out like a small fountain. Giggling Grell let his dagger fall to the satiny lining plunging his hands into the small cave his hands and arms tearing the skin easily. Grell liked the feeling of the squishy of the guts and organs.

The red head felt the faint throb next to his hand, he shifted his hands over and cupped the beating organ. "You were right, I do hold your heart. You never lie do you Undertaker Baby?" Grell laughed his hands compressing around the heart. Undertaker screamed and his body convulsed and the chains were weakly being pulled upon now. His strength was dwindling, and fast.

"You are fucked in the head Grell, you disgusting she man." Undertaker spat blood into the red heads face.

"You are so kind." Grell replied. "Well I'm fucked in the ass as well too deary. Must I remind you?" Grell started to push himself forward and pull himself back screwing his arse he moved slowly and started to pick up the pace. "Now before you die want one last good fuck from you."

Body moving against the other he threw his head back his hands still wrapped around the throbbing heart. Rutting brokenly Undertaker's body was forced into the intimate moving his body and voice betraying his pained state by moaning and bucking his hips making the chains rattle and k-chink. Undertaker actually moaned for Grell. Moan for the roughness, and the weird pleasure.

Grell groaned as he felt his body warm in his lower areas, his cock began to throb and he knew he'd cum soon. He squeezed the heart slightly making the male under him utter in pain, but his body was betraying him thrusting into him. Undertaker stopped moving and he shut his eyes tight as the ejaculate within him filled Grell. Smiling Grell clenched his arse as he felt himself fill his sufficiency. He panted, chest heaving. He let his semen all over Undertaker's chest.

"Say hi to Death for me, Baby."

Small hands tightened round the heart and pulled it right out of the males bleeding chest.

_Lub dub, lub dub, lub dub, lub dub_

_lub dub, lub dub_

_lub_

…

_dub_

No more beats, the heart stopped beating. Grell looked down at the males face to his distaste the man's face was serene and in a large smile.

Grell certainly didn't get the last laugh.

Red, it was everywhere. It was so beautiful. Grell stood his arse coming from around Undertaker's dead erection. Grell jumped from the coffin and ventured to the kitchen after pulling up his pants and fastening them. Grell scrubbed his hands and arms before grabbing a kitchen knife.

Walking back to the coffin Grell picked up the heart and stabbed it through the center on the ceiling of the coffin. Picking up his dagger he returned it to its place and shut the casket's lid.

…/

Grell phased back to the Reaper realm, just out side Will's apartment and let himself in. He looked around and saw the few boxes that he somehow brought here when he was drunk earlier, he frowned that he made a mess in the already messy apartment. He shook his head and stacked the boxes neatly and would see to the later. He was rather shocked that Will would keep his apartment this dirty when his office was so immaculate.

Then again when Grell was at home his- well what he had as a home, his home would be as perfect as a newborn baby's room, but his office was always a mess. An organized mess. He chuckled as he put his boxes neatly near the couch so he could deal with them later. His eyes grazed the home seeing dirty plates, bowls, and cups he shook his head making a decision to clean.

Yawning he brushed the couch of little crumbs he lied down and rested his head quietly on the arm of the overstuffed couch. His eyes were shut, just as his head hit the cushion. The red head slid all his little knives and dagger into his heeled bootee. He didn't dream, didn't think he just slept. He was at peace.

What felt like only a few seconds later he awoke with a hand stroking down his cheek, and lips upon his forehead. Opening his eyes he saw Will kneeling next to him, he smiled at the dark haired man raising his hand up and fondling his cheek.

"Hey, Will." Grell rasped softly. "Sorry, I yelled at you."

Will smiled at him, it was a wide smile showing his teeth. It was one of those perfect smiles, those rare perfect smiles. It sent a shiver down Grell's spine. He liked his rare smiles. "It's okay Grell. I crossed a line that I shouldn't have. I am the one who should be apologizing. Forgive me, please."

Grell leaned forward and connected their lips. "I forgive you. Just don't say that again. Please. I don't like those words." He leaned back relaxing again staring up at Will. Will intertwined their fingers against his own cheek, turning his head pressing his lips to the male fingertips. "Go to work Will. Hey and don't worry I'll be fine. I will I promise I'll be here when your off of work so no overtime today." He snuggled deeper into the couch his hand warming against Will's cheek. "I'll have tea, or coffee and something to eat for you to, okay?"

Will stared down at him, he felt his heart warming, and now that Grell wasn't climbing all over him wanting him, he just wanted the red head more.

"Go Will. Go to work,"-

"What time did you come in last night?" Will frown worried. He felt that Grell didn't even want him anymore. "Please, tell me that you'll be mine. Tell me that you want me."

"One thing at a time." Grell chuckled through a yawn his thumb rubbing the others cheek. "Needy now are we?" He chuckled more. Will gave him a skint sort of look. "Hm, I guess you are."

"What time did you come in?"

"Around 2:30." Grell chortled.

"Are you mine? Are you my..." Grell watched Will grow nervous and turn red. "Will you be my...Lover?"

The red head watched Will's eyes well slightly. "Well as of last night. Yes." the answer was simple and made the dark haired man smiled widely. "Go. To. Work. Will I promise I'll be here when you get home."

**~A Few Months Later~**

Grell sat in the kitchen in on of the high stools one leg crossed over the other daintily as he waited for the food in the oven to finish cooking, as he read a murder book. Half his body leaned onto the bar in a comfortable slant. He heard steps come up the back steps. He looked to the back door which was in the kitchen. He smiled and lowered his glasses down the bridge of his nose, as he stared at the door. Will unlocked the door and walked into the small kitchen apartment.

Will had a brown wrapped package in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. He walked in the door and shut it hanging his scarf since it was getting cold outside. Striding up behind Grell he set the papers down on the bar wrapping his arms round the small red head kissing his neck, pushing the parcel into cold hands. Will took the book and set the bookmark with in the pages.

"Hm, good evening, Baby." Will whispered into Grell ear. Grell raised his arm and ran his fingers through the slicked back black hair, his head tilting inviting the caressing. "Open it."

Grell grabbed onto the brown paper. "You know you don't have to get me stuff. I understand that you get payed a little more now, but you don't have to spoil me."

Will nuzzled his ear nipping it. "I know, but I want to. You spoil me all the time. So I want you to feel special and loved."

Grell smiled. "I do. You know that."

"Open it."

Grell ripped open the wrappings and found the newest book he's been wanting. "Oh God, thank you Sweety."

"Open it to the middle."

Grell gave a sideways glance his lips quirked upwards, his eyes watching Will's face. "What are you doing?" Will shook his head and motioned it to the book. "Ugh," Grell complained and opened the book and his breath caught.

In the middle of the book was a silver chain, and connected to it was a little glass and silver chain saw, the glass was a dark red. Grell picked it up lifting the little chainsaw up in front of his eyes. Grell held it tightly in his hand as he spun wrapping both arms around Will's neck pulling him commandingly to him. He pushed their lips together in a loving embrace.

"Do you like it?"

"What a stupid question. I love it."

Will rested his elbows on the redheads shoulders, arms slightly propped and twining through the long red strands. "I'm glad. I had it hand blown and crafted. I know you miss your Scythe. So I thought I'd get this done. It took longer than they told me, but..." he smiled and rested his head on the red heads forehead.

"It's so pretty."

Will took it and turned Grell around in the stool moving the big blanket of hair. Unclasping, looping, and then clasping it once again Will smiled kissing where he clasped the chain. Mumbling words of love his arms wrapped around the smaller, eyes shutting tightly.

The oven timer dinged, Grell shimmied out of the stool. Will watched Grell prepare the rest of their dinner, while the roast he saw set out to rest. Watching Grell's small body jolt as he mashed potatoes and stir some sort of vegetables.

Minutes later Grell set a hot meal and coffee in front of him. Will looked down at the food always amazed at how the male could cook. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Will set his fork down and cover his face with a slow sigh.

"Babe, is something wrong? Did I make something bad?" Grell looked over concerned.

Will shook his head slowly. "No, everything is perfect as usual. It's just..." Will took a deep breath. He took Grell's hands looking into his eyes. "Today we found someone dead. It was The Undertaker."

Grell resisted a grin that threatened to show on his face. 'Took long enough.' He growled in his mind. He painted placed a pained look on his face and managed to let a few tears threaten to fall. In the long run he was always known as a good actor, so this is a time he could put it to use. "Oh my God..." He dropped his fork onto his plate making it clatter.

"I know. I know." Will pulled the male over and pressed him into his chest rocking the smaller male slowly. "I know. I know Baby."

Grell fake sobbed into Will's suit his face buried in his chest, while hands tugged and played in his hair to sooth him, all it was doing was turn him on. He chocked into the clothing.

"How how did you find him?"

"Oh you don't need to know the gruesome details. You don't worry about that. He's all-" Will coughed. "He's all cleaned up now."

Grell wiped his tears with a napkin. "But I'm curious. How did he die?"

"He was murdered. It's was really tough seeing the old man like that. I had to investigate. Well-" Will cast his eyes down and covered his mouth. "Well what seemed to happen was he was chained to the inside of one of his coffin's by his hands and feet. His bangs, just where...where his eyes were... they were cut."

"Oh my."

Will continued tears fresh in his eyes and on his cheek. "The scars on his face were cut to the bone and they seemed to be cut and forced open. There was stitchery under the upraised skin on his face and neck? I'm sure it was in his chest as well, but those weren't ripped out of his chest. Undertaker's chest was ripped open." Will took a deep shuttery breath that wracked his whole body. "He was completely nude, his robes and pants were pushed up to his hands and feet. We... we found his heart stuck to the top of the casket, with a kitchen knife. What we found, could not have been done by a kitchen knife. It was done by some sort of scythe or demon. It was...unreal." Will frowned.

"God..." Grell breathed.

"It was just so sad seeing the man like that. He was so prideful and just beautiful. He was all gray and stiff. But what got me was his face." He swallowed. "It- it had a smile, a nice smile. Also, his left eye was missing. So odd." Grell held Will's hands tightly trying to comfort him, he knew how much he looked up to the old man.

"It's okay Will. Maybe he didn't the person to have the satisfaction of seeing him in pain as he died. He was always a smart man, you always say that. Anyway wasn't the pain tolerance he had very, very high?" Grell offered.

Will nodded and chocking on sobs. "Your right. Another thing, we had to test some substance that was all over his pecker. I just found out before I left the office that it was ejaculation. He had it on his pecker and over his abdomen. Maybe he went out happy indeed." Will nodded wiping his tears.

Grell jumped down from his stool wedging himself between Will's legs. "Hey maybe I can give you something to keep your mind off The Undertaker." Grell kissed the corner of his lips. "We can go take a bath with bubbles and wine, I could give you a good night. How does that sound, Love?"

Dark hair bobbed as the male nodded. "Okay. That may help."

"Eat Baby."

…/

That night Grell woke up to the voice whispering in his mind. He hasn't heard the voice since he was sacked. It was time, to do another. The first was found, now it was another's time to go. Another one's blood to spill. Death was in the night again.

Sliding out of the naked man's arms next to him Grell tip-toed to the closet. He pulled out black dress pants and a white dress shirt along with a black vest. Smiling as he slipped on the clothing, dressed for a funeral. He looked back as Will shifted in bed rolling over. Grell dove into the closet tip-toeing to reach where he'd hidden his little knives and dagger. Pushing the little holsters up his sleeves and tied them to his wrists. Leaning down he grabbed his black heeled booties and quickly made his way out of the room.

Exiting the apartment he grabbed his keys pocketing them. He pat his other pocket finding that fake eye of The Undertaker's. Grell fastened his dagger to his ankle pulling his pant leg over the sharp object and slipping on his heeled booties.

He phased to the outside of a familiar apartment. He's been here many times when another couldn't pleasure, he was called on like a regular whore. Not as of late due to him being sacked those few months ago, yet he still had a key.

Walking up to the door he silently withdrew his keys looking for the one that went to this apartment. His Reaper senses told him only one Shinigami lay inside the dwelling, his lips quirked up. Grell slipped the key into the door and the lock gave way when he twisted the lock. He slid inside the door quietly.

"Alan Baby is that you?"

Grell strolled forward listening for the voice he wanted to hear. He stood listening wondering where in the small place could his next in waiting loitered.

"Alan, you have some mail on the table! I'm in the kitchen! I thought you'd want some tea!" Grell smiled as he looked on the table and saw the mail he was talking about.

There was a small velvet box, he picked it up and opened it. Inside lay a gold band that had engravings on it. He read the sweet words. On the roof of the box a little note resided.

'Will You Marry Me?'

Grell set the velvet box down back where he found it. He made his way to the kitchen, Grell made sure he made his feet sound small. He glanced around the house quickly before he lastly came to the kitchen. He peered around the corner and saw the big burly man sitting at the table.

"Alan, what's wrong? If it's the ring I'm-"

"No the ring is fine. It's really sort of sad that your going to die before he is." The red head stepped into the room kicking off his boots so his feet could feel the cold tile. "Eric,"

Eric spun quickly standing his scythe already summoned and ready to strike. Seeing who it was he lowered the weapon, Grell had his hands in the air showing he had nothing. Eric growled.

"It's only you." Eric growled. "You should get out of here Alan's going to be here soon. I don't want him seeing you here." He turned and sat back down.

"I thought you loved _me_, Eric Dear. You said it so many times after making love, all those time Alan worked late you called me for a nice booty call. Those were wonderful." Grell walked to Eric his hands sliding down his shoulders and chest as Grell stood behind him. "Maybe again for old times sake? Care to Dear?"

Eric let himself fold into the irresistible red heads arms. "Does the Boss know your here? He loves you, ya' know. Can't shut up about you now that your not in the office flaunting you sexy little self."

Grell purred. "Seems like you miss me. Do you?" He nuzzled Eric's ear. "Miss my little old self popping into your office, my hands running down your chest and grabbing you cock." As he said the words his hands mocked them. "Then you bending me over your desk and pounding into me like a savage telling me to be quiet. Remember?"

Eric's breath was escalating. "I do." Grell walked around Eric and did a small dip of his hips like a stripper would. He spun toward Eric his leg kicking high and over the blonde's head landing on the other side of his legs. "Oh you know I love when you do that." Eric grabbed the front of Grell's vest forcing him on his lap straddling it sexually.

Grell leaned forward and kissed Eric passionately. Eric grabbed Grell's waist trying to pull him even closer mashing their chests together. Both men were caught in a heated kiss tongues mingling and fighting being sucked into one another's mouths. Eric urging Grell into a slow rocking motion.

"So one more time for old times sake?" The red head wondered.

"Oh fuck yes." Eric moaned. "What the Boss won't know won't hurt him. If you hear Alan, or even think you hear him get the fuck out, if you even think you feel another Shinigami shoo. Ya' got it?"

"Oh, I know the drill." Grell cooed.

Eric smiled slowly his hands knotting tightly in the red heads hair yanking his head back at neck breaking speed. He snarled when he saw many marks from earlier.

"Man, he sure is marking his territory isn't he? I think he won't mind or notice a few more." Eric latched himself to Grell's neck moaning at last able to leave a mark.

Grell moaned with the roughness, moving his hips against Eric's crotch. Eric bit and sucked Grell's neck making his own hater mark. One hand keeping a tight hold of Grell's sheet of red as the other fumbled with his fastenings on the vest then the shirt. Grell slowly worked his head up, his own lips kissing Eric's neck lightly as his fingers went between buttons yanking the shirt apart fixings flying everywhere hitting the objects in the kitchen. The blonde growled and his hips bucked roughly.

The red head licked down the others chest nipping his nipple as he slid to the floor. "I love you on your knees." The large male growled as Grell started to shift the black pants off. "Oh God, I am so hard for you Grell."

"Shh, how about I tie you up, and I fuck myself real good, Hon? Make you watch me torture myself with you cock?" Grell teased. "Make you watch me undress myself and shove you into my needy arse, and screw myself and scream your name?"

Eric groaned and bucked his hips. "Yes, that's fucking great. Show me how fucking dominate you are. Ride me like you'd ride that fucking Boss." Eric's chest was rising up and down quickly his hands buried in Grell's long hair.

"Be right back. Don't you move." Grell husked sexily. He skipped to Eric's and Alan's bedroom finding belts. He scrunched his nose at the scent of sex, cum, and sweat filled the air. Grell skipped back and dropped the belts on the floor between the blonde's legs.

The red head tied up his hair in a high knot, he didn't need loose strands giving him away. He put his hands to his own hips and shoved his pants down in one swipe revealing his own hard self stepping out of them and tossing them on the counter. He just unbuttoned his vest and shirt nothing more. Grell spun and bent over slowly before Eric, the blonde grabbed hold of the slender hips bringing them forward and bit the small arse eliciting a playful squeak from his partner. Giving a little lick across the cheeks he loosened his grip.

"Oh you're naughty." Grell sized a belt still bending in front of the male.

Binding one ankle to the chair leg tightly getting a hiss from the Shinigami. "That's tight."

"I don't want you getting free and help me fuck myself." Grell chuckled winking to himself. He bound the other ankle just as tight. "You see," He stood. "I love to fuck myself on a helpless man. It's so educing, it makes me so hot." Grell fingers caressed Eric's face and slid his finger across the mans lower lip.

He stood behind him now constricting his writs to the chair making sure they were tight. He strode to the front of the big man sliding closer he kissed his cheek. "Give me another sec, I got to go find some kind of lubricant, it's not fun dry it just hurts."

Eric groaned in need. "God, you torment me. There's some in the living room in one of the drawers."

"Wow, you boy's are animals. Well, then again I am too. Will is just a beast in bed. I teach very well." Grell's voice faded as he walked away and into the living space he opened drawers and found a bottle of lotion. "Hm," He called back. "Alan any good?"

Eric groaned more. "I don't want to hear of Spears or Alan, I want to hear you shoving me into your ass!"

"Well," Grell reappeared in the door walking to Eric a handful of lotion in hand as he left the bottle in the other room. "Is he a good fuck? Nice and tight?"

"Yes, but not as nearly as good as you Sutcliff. Come on fucking touch me already, I need you."

Grell lathered the males prick before straddling him. The male bucked up eager. "Come on get on me." He begged. Grinning Grell reached under and showed Eric's cock into him, as he slowly lowered himself. Low deep moan resonated from the blonde's chest and throat. "Fuck yes. Fuck me, fuck you."

Hips urged forward arms wrapped around the other males neck as Grell lulled his head feeling the girth inside of him move, the other bucked up digging deeper into Grell's arse.

"Oh fuck...ugh." the blonde dropped his head back.

Grell stopped moving and his fingers loosened the holster that held on of the little knives, he held it with his middle finger. Pressing the tip to Eric's neck.

"Wanna know something Babe?" Grell asked his voice now mocking and dripping with hate. "I killed The Undertaker. I ripped out his stitches and I gouged out his eye. I handled his heart and stuck it to the roof of his own coffin. I chained him in place and as I slowly killed him, I was fucking him just like this. What I hated was that he smiled when he died. He fucking smiled."

Eric's head shot up and he buried the little knife into his neck, he chocked. "Bastard!"

"Hush, hush. Now, I have a reason to kill you. You got me sacked, Babe." Grell simpered, lips curling into a snarl. "So I though this would be fitting. Loosing my job killed me, now I return the favor."

Eric rocked his whole body trying to get loose, there was no avail the chair just teetered helplessly. He didn't speak or cry out. He just glared into those golden-green eyes of Grell.

"Let's see you have now scars to open and I'm short on time so I won't make you cum in me I'll just stay right here and spill your blood.

Grell loosened the other little knife and pressed it against Eric's neck with his middle finger. Each hand now bore a blade against the males neck. Tipping the small instruments into the skin making it break he got a whimper of pain from the male.

"That's right I get to hear the pleasure of you cry out in pain, you didn't have the type of pain tolerance that The Undertaker did when he was raised to be a Reaper." Grell laughed.

Driving the tips lower into the skin he started to drag them together. From ear and ear to meet in the middle under the chin. Blood already leaked from the wound, Grell dug deeper and slower the blood now spurted out, he stared into Eric's eyes watching them widen and his mouth gape like a fish out of water.

"Oh and another thing, you said that you loved me. Never do that. I simply hate that."

Blood slathered down the blonde's throat and spurted out. When the blades met in the middle Grell kept on in the skin driving it deeper making sure it drove into veins, cartilage, and then into his neck bone. Grell's left hand grabbed at Eric's bangs yanking his head back hearing the snap on his neck and skin tearing and breaking.

"One more thing Eric Baby. I cut those bangs!"

Grell joined the blades again and forced them through the skin down to his collar bone. The red head placed the little knives back into their holdings. He stood unsheathing the prick that was in him. Eric moaned.

"I know I didn't want me off either. But... I have another use for it."

Leaning down the red head took hold of his dagger and fisted Eric's prick at the top and pulled it up and set the blade of his dagger at the base sawing through the dick. The loud screams filled the small kitchen, the blubbering screams. Heaving breaths and yells of curses of absolute sheer pain and anguish. Grell covered his mouth and smiled. He watched the blood fountain from the mans lower region and his neck as he screamed.

"You know Eric, I put the fun in funeral." Giggling Grell scooped up a handful of blood. He walked to the wall and started writing as fast as he could in every way and font he could think of. In different sizes from large to small and then toggling the letters, using the prick as a pen and ink.

_Will You Marry Me? Marry Me? Will You Marry Me?_

Over and over again, covering every inch of the kitchen, every little space. He was smiling the whole time hearing the kill me now wheeze from his partner.

When he was through with redecorating the kitchen he picked up his dagger again, approaching Eric he threw the dick in the mans bloodies lap. Grell tossed the rest of the blood in Eric's face splattering it with drips and speckles, the red was immediately tear streaked. The male was going into shock.

"Don't worry, soon you will feel better. I promise." Grell cooed leaning in. "One last kiss Babe." Grell placed his lips upon Eric's not getting the kiss in return. Now Grell shoved the dagger into the middle on the others ribcage dragging the blade down to his bellybutton. "Aw, no kiss. That's okay. I've got mine." One hand plunged into the ribcage and extracted the still beating heart.

Lifting the heart just barely beating in front of his eyes he watched as it took it's last beat. He set it on the counter. Looking around he spotted a kitchen knife and drove it into the center of the soundless internal organ. As he looked back Eric's face was in shock as the last scram he was to utter was silenced.

Grell placed his dagger back into his sheath, he grabbed his pants shoving them on and felt the small bulge in his pocket.

Undertaker's eye.

He took it out and placed it in Eric's open mouth with a prosperous grin. He jabbed his fingertips into an eye socket extracting a new eye ball shoving it into his pocket. Grell looked over his handy work on the walls and what was strapped to the chair. Nodding he skipped to the sink and washed up as quickly as he could. When clean he made for the door.

Out of the door, locked and secure he phased home.

When he was home he quickly and quietly hid his little instruments and undressed himself discarding his bloodied clothes and hiding the eyeball along with his toys. He jumped into bed acting as if he was just shifting positions.

He cuddled into Will's arms again burring his face into the man's chest wiping even more of the blood off as he went. Will groaned in his sleep his head shifting and bumping into the smaller, making himself wake up. His eyes searched Grell's sleeping body. Yawning he rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. Looking up Grell took this moment to really do a double take of his body and face making sure that there was no evidence.

Happy with his inspection he rolled so his back would be to his Lover.

When Will returned his hand smoothed over the small smooth arse that he loved so much.

…/

Loud pounding woke the two of them up early that morning. Sooner than when Will would have to get up for work. Pounding and screaming persisted.

"Get the door, Love." Will hummed too tired to get up.

Grell sighed sitting up. As he walked through the living room he grabbed a pillow to cover his lower region. He open the door as the pounding seemed more urgent. Door open Grell's face played it's part by looking distraught and tired.

"Al-"

"E-E-E-Eric's d-d-d-dead! H-he's dead! M-m-murdered!" Alan screamed and burst forward and clung to Grell. "M-m-m-my B-B-Baby!"

The red head held onto the young male actually not liking to see tears on the already sick Reaper. Grell saw a little box in his hand and gave a small frown just imaging the reaction on his face when he saw that and then found his own Love bloodied and castrated to a slightly different degree.

"Oh Sweety. Shh." Grell tried to calm the male down. He held the pillow with one hand and ushered Alan to the kitchen. When Alan saw the kitchen he let out a screaming moan his breath gone and his throat sore. "Shh, Let's get you something to calm down with."

Grell made warm milk and handed it to the boy. He told him to drink slowly as he went to get Will. When he returned with Will right behind him, Grell had on pajama pants now. Will too, had on some pajama pants on. He squatted in front of the young Shinigami taking his face between his hands.

"What happen Alan? Tell me what you can." Will told the boy drinking the warm milk.

Grell pulled a chair next to Alan rubbing his back. He truly felt bad for the kid, for seeing Eric like he had and being so young, too. But it had to be done.

Alan clung to Grell sobbing, the younger grabbed hold of Grell's knotted ponytail tugging on it using it like a security blanket. A lump in Grell's throat formed, he swallowed it. He held onto the boy rocking him and rubbing his back like his own child.

He looked at Will frowning while he stroked his head mussing the brown hair. Alan was starting to calm down slowly, but not completely. He tried to talk.

"Eric... I-I-I-I. I found him-m," Alan stammered and keened, in a whining voice. "d-d-dead. Eric's dead!" He buried his face deeper in Grell's chest tugging on his hair more. He took a deep breath and spoke quietly and Will had to lean in to understand what the young Reaper was saying. This was the only way he seemed to be able to talk properly.

"It's okay Sweety, just let it out." Grell let his hand rub Alan's neck his fingers reassuring Alan he was fine, massaging his neck.

Whispering into Grell's chest he told them that when he got in the door of his and Eric's home he saw the ring, he held it up to show Will and Grell took it with a small smile.

"What were you going to say?" Grell asked.

"I saw this and I started to scream, yes, and I ran through the house screaming, yes. Then I found him in the kitchen, h-h-he was tied to a chair and his head was pulled all the way back, he looked so scared... I just-"

Grell took the ring from Alan and slipped it on his left ring finger. Alan stopped talking and shook his whole body quaking. Will began to speak. As Will spoke Alan stared down at the band on his finger.

"Hey, let's... let's just go see. I'll have to investigate it anyway." Will frowned grabbing Alan's elbow. "You don't have to come Grell can-"

Alan looked up staring into Will's eyes. "N-n-no, it's best. You should see. Y-you will anyway."

Grell rubbed Alan's back as he watched Will's face. The man looked distraught, just with the information he wondered how he would react when he actually see Eric sitting in the chair his mouth agape with Undertaker's eye in his mouth and his own eye missing.

"Okay, Alan. Let me get some kind of clothes on." Will squeezed the young Shinigami's elbow, and left the kitchen.

…/

Grell found himself in front of the familiar apartment once again with Will and an overcome Alan in his arms. Will took the key from Alan and opened the door.

When the door was open the sour malodor of piss filled the air. Grell flinched covering his nose, when he also had the smell of the fresh blood spilled. Alan took in a sharp breath and clung to Grell, as he watched his boss walk into his, once shared, apartment. The two fallowed Will into the tainted home.

Grell heard Will gag wen he walked into the kitchen. Grell winced actually troubled to hear his William gagging. He heard the distinctive gagging of his now throwing up. Alan started to lead the red head forward, like he needed to see the mess he made of his ex-coworker. Will gagged again, the characteristic sound of Will throwing up the dinner Grell made earlier.

"Will, Baby you okay?" Grell asked not yet in the kitchen to see his massacre. When Alan and Grell entered the kitchen Grell let out a convincing grasp. "Oh dear. Poor thing." Grell felt Alan stiffen and cling to the red head.

"Grell, you shouldn't be seeing this." Will told the slim Shinigami.

"Will, Darling... I have seen this so many times. You know I don't get queasy with blood." Grell breathed softly still holding the younger brunette Officer. Will knew this fact he just had the natural urge to protect the red head, not knowing the Grell caused the mess in front of them all. "This is pretty bad. I wonder who would do such a morbid thing?" He mused.

Grell actually had the chance to look deeper into his handy work. He looked how he gouged out the eye and looked at the fake eye of the Undertaker, the silver-green boring knowingly into his own golden-green one's. He hoped there wasn't any kind of recording devise locked into it. He sourced to himself. But why would there be the old coot had no reason to have such a thing in his fake eye? Grell frowned hoping he wouldn't think too much into it.

Alan collapsed next to Eric's empty body his head falling into the man's bloody thigh his arms wrapping around his bound leg. His crying became into howls of pain and grief, Alan clawed at the floor with his empty hands.

"Eric. Come back. Please... Come back. I miss you already..." he bleated, voice raspy and deep with the sounds of the cries ranging from low to squeaky. Grell stared at the walls and dropped to his knees to comfort his comrade.

"Will, the walls...that's...demented." Grell spoke quietly.

Will grunted leaning close to Eric looking at his detached phallus, that had already gone into the state of rigor mortis, solidifying itself, in it's erect state. Will picked up the tool and examined it carefully, he squinted and looked at the walls.

"Seems like this was used to write on the walls." Manager swallowing hard, he set the empty organ back where it was placed previously.

…/

The examination went on for hours. Grell had to stay in the home with Alan as Will went to fetch Ronald from his home and grab investigation papers for the remaining Officers on Will's team, and that was only Alan, Ronald, and Will themselves. Grell just looked around and pointed out things and gave inquires as he was not supposed to touch anything since he was no longer part of the team. He gave condolences, to Ronald when he saw the mess.

Alan mumbled that he wouldn't return to the office for the day he wanted to clean the kitchen of the mess and plan a memorial for The Undertaker and Eric. Grell was told to go home when the blonde and raven left, the small Reaper wanted to be alone while he cleaned the kitchen. When Grell left he smiled widely, he would just return in a few minutes. But first he would need something from the store.

Grell went to the human world and bought a heavy duty rope that seemed able to hold the little brunette. He was forming a plan while listening to the others work. He would make it look like Alan commit suicide for his fallen lover. That would be a good reason to not make this one too bloody. He chuckled. He would forge Alan's hand in a note, it was brilliant. This one would have no blood on his part and hardly any evidence.

Grell did, although go home just to change into a black suit. Death deserved to be revered in some honorable way, just like all the rest.

Upon entering the home silently he listened for Alan. He heard the tea pot in the kitchen screaming it's readiness. Hearing little clinks he knew where the small Shinigami was obscured in the small home. The red Reaper started to sing a small tune he learned a while back:

_Are you. Are you. Coming to the tree._

_Where a they say a man murdered three-_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger it would be_

_If we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree_

He sang the first verse in a slow melodic tune, eerie and slow. He could only hear Alan's head jerk up and twist at where the voice was coming from. Grell snuck through the home like a whisper, no sound except for his eerie tune that vibrated the walls, except it was so silent.

"W-who are you?" Alan's voice called. He was afraid, he dare not move.

Grell began the second verse:

_Are you. Are you. Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here._

_No stranger it would be_

_If we met up at Midnight in the Hanging Tree._

Grell finally peered around the corner the rope tight in his hands, a slow smile crept to his face. "Hi Alan, how are you doing? You doing okay?"

"Oh Grell you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?" Alan seemed relived that it was only Grell and not the murder. He turned his back to Grell to fix his tea. "I told you to go home. I have it covered here."

'Wrong move' Grell breathed to himself.

He looked above him searching the ceiling for something to hitch Alan onto. There the big lamp hanging by wires. Alan seemed small enough to be able to hang and not break the damnable thing.

"That's where your wrong." Grell walked to the stove and switched it off. 'Taken care of. No need for them to think that he was murdered. The kettle must be off. That's sensible.'

Alan spun and saw the rope in Grell's hands, he backed up. He had no where to go except to hit the oven with his back. He was uncomfortable with the closeness of the red head.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you the truth." Grell whispered and wrapped the noose around Alan's neck quickly and yanking on it making Alan fall and his glass shatter onto the floor. He was down like a calf at a rodeo, red head fell on his back knee hitting the back of his neck rendering him useless, quickly hog tying the boy and dragging him closer to the center of the room so he could be set upon the light fixture.

While Grell worked on the fixture and lugging Alan up and hanging the boy he sang the third and final verse of the song:

_Are you. Are you. Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at Midnight in the Hanging Tree._

Alan was now strung up on the lighting fixture his legs kicking and the noose tightening and his hands clawing at the heavy rope. Gasping to last minutes of breath.

Grell chuckled. "I sentence you Alan Humphries, to hang until dead." He mimicked the old cowboy movies. He then walked to the hanging boy and looked up at him as the other looked down upon him, as Grell situated the chair perfectly. "You know Alan Honey, your my third murder. You know like The Undertaker the old coot. I fucked him dead. I slit those scars of his, and then Eric he was always hot on me, you know, when you couldn't put your ass in the air for him he called on me and get a real good fuck. I liked it! I made him feel _so _good. Did he ever scream my name during sex, Honey?" Alan gurgled and kicked out more and managed to kick Grell in the nose.

"Ow, that hurt. Though so, he loved to fuck me. He'd get so hard the moment I stuck my tongue down his throat. Scream my name too. Well I fucked him dead, too. I wrote on the wall. I did. Now you. Your my third. You know who's next? Hm, no. Well, I'm going to tell you. You... oh no you can watch. Besides." He chuckled. "You will forever be haunting me, like Eric and The Undertaker. That's always fun, you can watch me make a mess." Grell wiped his nose of the blood that had already stopped dripping. He was watching Alan turn blue. "Oh, you ask how I did that to them with out my scythe? Well simple, Honey, I am the office slut right?" He mocked the words he always heard. "So I acted on my sluttish needs and got a few instruments."

Grell grabbed onto Alan's ankles. "Now, here we are, Dear. Don't worry someone will cut you down soon enough when I get to the Offices to Will and claim to find you dead by your own hand." Grell grimaced. "So, now you know who killed your boy friend and the old man. And now you. A dead man tell no lies right?"

The red head took a firmer hold on Alan's ankles and lifted slightly to give one last good breath of air before tugging down hard. He heard his neck snap, Grell let go and Alan started to flay around his breaths hitching.

"Now, for me to cry. Like I did earlier for you. Aren't I just wonderful at my new job, being a perfect act and a murderer?" Grell watched the boy's eyes close and he stopped kicking and what not.

Grell set the letter of suicide on the chair under the brunette.

…/

Grell had tears running down his cheeks as he raced into the offices. He was stopped for no identification, then they recognized him in the black. He pleaded to go to Will after he justified his reasoning for being in the offices. Everyone was crying for the life of Eric and The Undertaker, fallen comrades. This was easier than Grell anticipated.

He burst into Will's office and flung himself on the floor at his feet bawling his eyes out. He blubbered out why he was here.

Will managed to call Ronald from the field and headed right over to Alan's home. Inside they saw the hanging boy swaying in the tight constrictions of the rope around his neck. Ronald dropped to his knees a screaming rant of shaking, crying, and curses, as Will held back his tears biting his cheek as he picked up the note on the chair. Grell had it memorized it was only a few words:

_I just couldn't bare it. Forgive me._

Will shook his head and stuffed the note in his pocket. He got up on the chair and unhitched the boy and took him in his arms. He asked Grell questions and wrote them down. Grell told him that Alan told him to go home so he did, he came back just to check on him and found him there dead. He made a small show of crying as Will pat his back gently.

Withing the hours the mess was cleaned up and Alan was in the morgue waiting to be cremated along with The Undertaker and Eric. With the Undertaker gone they had to appoint a new Shinigami to be the one to deal with the dead. No one wanted the job. It was too messy and sickening, Undertaker was the only one who had the gull to even deal with it. No one can take the old man's job, for it was too heavy in the Shinigami community. The three bodies would just have to wait for the new appointed undertaker of the reaper realm.

**~A Few Months Later~**

The past few months were brutal with the loss of three men, all on the same team gone aside from the Undertaker, he was no part of teams. None suspected anyone, just a rouge Reaper. They all thought it would be one group at a time from the lowest rank to the higher rank. But it made no sense to anyone in fact, if it went through rank Ronald would have been the first to go in this team.

Grell acted as if in shock from all the losses and Will tried to be the big man and keep Grell's mind off the attacks with presents and sex. Grell didn't mind either.

All seemed cautious to even leave their homes. Grell need to rid of Ronald now. This one would be hard, to loose the blonde little one. It was like an addiction. He needed to, it was like a fix of cocaine and a shot of adrenaline in his blood system. How would he kill this little young one. Not suicide. He can't fuck him to death he didn't have that kind of relationship with the youngest of the team. He'd have to do something clever. Of course he would have his heart on the platter and the mixed eyes. Of course.

Just then he got it and jumped. He was sitting next to Will, the other had his arm wrapped around him as they watched a movie I the front.

"You alright Grell, Hon?" Will asked his face twisted in concern.

"Yeah, Babe, I'm fine I just... I need to take a walk. I need some fresh air." Grell stood.

Will didn't let go of his waist staring up at him with more concern. "Need me to go? I don't want to get some news that your laying in a ditch with your tongue pulled out of your throat and one of your eyes missing." Grell leaned down and kissed the larger mans forehead.

"I'll be fine Baby. I promise. If I do die I'll just will myself alive for I cannot survive with out you." It was a small joke, but it made the male relax slightly. "Will, I promise I just need a long walk round the park."

"Fine I want you home by one, okay?" Will told him in his most serious voice.

Grell looked at the clock, it was eleven now. That gave him enough time to play with Ronald and then wash up and get home in time to play with Will and sleep. Sex after a murder was always fun for Grell it was like a cherry on top of a hot fudge sundae.

Grell skipped to their room and got dressed in one of his feminine get ups. Hiding his little knives and dagger in his waist band where that it wont be able to be felt when his Love grabbed him for a safe good night kiss.

Walking into the living room Will gave a disapproving look at his wear. "Oh yeah, this doesn't scream attention." Grell tightened the shall round him tighter. "Oh yeah you better bundle up, Love." He stood and hugged him tightly not wanting him to leave the house.

"Will, Baby. I promise I will be fine. All the happenings have happened in their own homes. So I'm more worried about you." Grell wrapped his arms round the other males neck pushing his groin against the other males hips. "But when I get back you can show me how much you missed me." He fluttered his lashes.

"Oh that sounds good. How about now I already miss you."

The red head playfully smacked Will's arm. "Oh stop it."

…/

Grell touched his little knives and dagger once more as he approached the town home. He approached the door and took a different approach. He knocked. He put on a drunk way of standing and face. The door opened and Ronald stood in nothing, but plaid sleep pants and gray socks.

"Grell, are you okay?" Ronald asked as he saw they familiar sway of drunkenness. Grell fell into the doorway as the little blonde caught him. "What happen? Where's Spears?"

Grell hummed loopy like and clung to Ronald. "Ronnie. I don't wanna talk about him. He dumped me."

"What! That asshole. Let me punch him!"

"Shh, no-no Ronnie. I-I took car o himm." Grell slurred. "I just... need somewhere to sleep."

Ronald drug him in the house. Grell ripped himself from his arms and stumbled to where he knew Ronald's bedroom was. He'd want to do this quick and cry later. He didn't want to hurt him but he had to. It was a need. A must. A desire.

Ronald fallowed making mumbling of tea or coffee. Grell waved it off and collapsed onto Ronald's bed beckoning him forward to hold. The young Reaper climbed into bed with the red head. Grell swallowed as he turned his head to the young-in.

"Kiss me?"

"No I couldn't. You're Will's he made that clear."

"He dumped me!" Grell screamed hating the words coming out of his mouth. Ronald sighed and leaned forward. Grell placed his fingers into his waistband. In a split second he shoved his fingers deep within the blondes mouth and brought forth his tongue and cut it off with his little weapon. "So you can't scream properly." He was no longer slurring. Grell rolled over and pinned the young one and shoved one knife all the way through his wrist into the bed mattress. He mirrored te action with the other wrist.

The red head pinned the boys hips and tangled their legs tangled. He frowned. "I'll make it quick. I promise." He withdrew his dagger and ripped it through Ronald's throat quickly ending his life before he could comprehend what was really happening. Grell let a few tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He drew in what seemed to give him power and the need to kill more.

Grell took his little knives from his wrists and he stayed on top of him riding out the death kicks of his dieing friend. Gulping air he started work on the boys body, he just didn't want to hear his agonized screams. He barely made a peep.

The red head sawed through his wrists from his perch, he detached the wrists and formed them higher. Then went to work dividing the joint at the elbow, he spaced all the joints just inches of each other. Segmenting the whole body and each body part were just inches of one another, like a fleshed skeleton. He even went as far as doing it to the males penis. Blood was everywhere. Leaking, dripping, and squirting from various places. Grell shivered as his work was done.

He made quick with it. He turned his face away and just walked away. He couldn't bring himself to tearing out the boys heart or eye. He did in fact put Eric's eye in his open hand. The lime green staring accusingly at him. Like it knew what he'd just done.

Grell walked away and to the empty boys wash room to clean his dirty filth off of him. He needed to kill himself. But couldn't bring himself to do it. With quick work in the bathroom he practically ran home to the comforting arms of his man. He'd beg to go to work with him and end it all there.

End it all there so he too could die on the spot.

…/

Home was quiet and he made it home before one. More than enough time. He undressed in the bathroom and threw his get up at the bottom of his closet not wanting to even deal with himself.

Will was sitting up in bed just watching Grell go through his nightly routine. As he crawled in bed he lied down and his back faced Will. He was questioned, all he did was shrug and say he wanted to go to sleep.

…/

In the morning he begged Will to take him to work with him claiming he was scared to be home alone now. Grell did have his little weapons handy for the long run today. He was all too afraid, and Will let him come if he helped pick up some paperwork slack. He did.

Around lunch time Will pulled out the lunch Grell made in the morning. They were eating peacefully and in silence, until Will spoke.

"So, I didn't get to show you how much I missed you, last night. You were tired and I didn't want to press it. So maybe, can I show you now?" Will smiled he let his hand brush over Grell's leg. Grell was sitting on Will's lap feeding him food with a wide grin on his face.

Grell rubbed his arse on Will's groin to rile him slightly and as an answer to that question. Will began to kiss Grell lovingly, the red head could feel it. He would let the words slip now if they were said, he just may utter them back to his raven. As they kissed Grell half stood, and shoved all the stuff on Will's desk off, onto the floor in a clatter and heap.

Will growled, shoving Grell onto the desk back first his hands working at the button of the males pants, realizing what Will was going for Grell slapped away the hands, making quicker work with his pants, thrusting them to the floor, he then made quick work with Will's pants shoving them down as his nose probed through cotton boxers his lips distracted Will, as he picked up his dagger shoving it in his coat.

"You little vixen. Teasing me." Will hissed as Grell pulled his boxers down grabbing hold of his cock fisting it expertly. Will moaned his hips already rolling against Grell's hand. "God, you keep me waiting all night and now you tease me. No more I just want to fuck you."

"As you wish." Grell's lips quirked up easily, standing.

Back already shoved to the face of the desk, Will took hold of svelte hips, propulsion making them come forward. Will rubbed his slightly wet cock against Grell's ass.

"Don't you dare put that in me dry." the red head growled just knowing Will would do that. "If you don't have lotion or anything to that equalization in here at least use the damned mayonnaise." He shuttered at th thought of the sandwich being used as a fucking mechanism. He felt Will sigh and lean over and open a drawer.

A top popped and a squirting sound was made. Will had lotion in his drawer, he always wanted to screw Grell on his desk and make him scream so the whole building knew that the red head was his, and his alone. Will slathered his whole cock in the stupidly scented lotion Grell propped himself on his elbows to watch with wandering eyes, he studied every inch of the man in front of him.

'I can't kill him.' He rasped in his mind. 'Not him. Anyone but him.'

He hadn't heard that voice since. He was doing his job so the voice had no need until now.

_You will kill him. You will! Kill the bastard!_

Grell swallowed and shook off the hissing growling voice as he took Will in his arms and kissed him with more passion than he ever has before. Will moaned immediately his hand spreading Grell's legs as he stepped deeper with in those strong small legs. He rubbed and squeezed his cock making it hard as he kissed Grell his tongue deep within the red heads mouth as his other hand held Grell up.

"Will, fuck me. Fuck me raw."

Shivering at the request, Will moaned into Grell's mouth and pushed closer. He pushed between Grell's cheeks getting little gasping sounds from his counterpart, making him want him more. Not want need. Will smashed their lips together as his hips rolled and shoved his cock into Grell too hard, causing Grell to bite on his tongue. The dark haired man groaned in joy as some of it was pain.

Pulling back Grell flopped his back flush with the face of the desk as Will's hands took hold of the back of his knees and shoved his thighs to Grell's chest. Grabbing hold of the corners of the desk Grell groaned trilling his hips to thrush his lover deeper within him. Feeling a scream build in his throat it was immediately killed by the hissing:

_End him! Do it already!_

Crying loudly he made Will fuck him harder, as his lover beat into his ass Grell had the overcoming urge to come. He wanted to he needed to.

"Oh God Will, harder, f-fuck." Hissing his hand clamped onto his pecker and pulled at it like a virgin desperate to come for the first time. "Will!" His voice was rising. This only encouraged the other male to go harder, deeper, and faster. "Oh fuck!" he now screamed.

Will laughed his hand covering Grell's mouth as he laughed. His jerks became too rough and quick, Grell knew these signs of climax. He yanked at his own cock desperate to come at the same time. One last time.

'One last time.'

Will cried as his nails dug craters in Grell's thighs, enjoying the pain Grell screamed into Will's hand coming harshly.

"Oh fuck I love you Grell."

His throat caught and his mind went blank as he hardly felt his Love come in him. He removed the hand and whispered. "I love you, too."

Will had a tear in his eye leaning forward kissing Grell with so much love it could burst his heart. For so long he waited for the other to utter those words to him once again. Like he used to when he was that crazy red head from hell. Will could die happy now if God stuck him dead.

"I love you, Will."

Grell drew the dagger silently as he mumbled the words over and over to the dark haired male. He directed his point up, kissing him. He didn't want it to hurt he didn't want to do it. But, he had to, the voice it nagged, and ate away his spirit. He still whispered the words into Will's mouth. He could still feel every inch of that cock in him.

"I love you, Will" He screamed as loud as he could and jabbed the knife up and into Will's heart.

Over and over again screaming his love. Stabbing and mutilating his true love.

Will drooped over Grell. The red head held him up and his hand snaked around and started piercing his back, making it full of holes. Blood rained and poured all over Grell all over his chest and body, the red made stains on everything. The blood wouldn't stop running. Over and over and over not sure if he could stop.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

…/

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I-_

_Grell was slapped hard across the face to shut him up from screaming at the top of his lungs. The therapist's eyes were red and crying. She shook her head and Grell glared at her._

"_So there you have it Jan! Are you fucking happy!?" Grell spat. "Fucking happy to having me relive that! Huh?! You fucking slut!"_

_Jan the therapist scowled. "So, what happen when someone heard you screaming and found you stabbing Mr. Spears?" Grell's eyes shed more tears at the name. His throat tightened. "I didn't expect you to be so...vivid."_

"_When they came in, they took my dagger and pulled me from under and Will. He died inside me. I did love him."_

"_Your off on a tangent Grell."_

_Grell's lip twitched. "They pulled him off me and out of me, I started to scream and then well they threw me in some dungeon under the offices, that's where I broke after a few months. I let it all spill like I did here." He kicked a constricted leg. "I wish they would have killed me. I don't have the balls to do it myself." Grell tried to wipe his tears, but couldn't, his hands were too tied up. Jan leaned forward and wiped it for him. Grell snapped his teeth at her. He received a slap. "Bitch!" He spat._

_Jan frowned. "Well. You will have a trial. And then punishment."_

"_I need no trial." Grell sniffled. "I just need death, I can't live with the guilt. I killed everyone that I care for. I **murdered** them, the only one's who loved me. The only one's I cared for. Even Will my Love, my life, my everything..." Grell babbled on about his lost one's as the therapist stood and patted his head._

_Grell still rambled on, his system still not rejecting the syrup the stupid therapist gave him. He cried and laughed. He screamed from his constricted spot, he screamed to see Will, Ronnie, Alan, and Eric. He screamed for the Undertaker to come and cure him from his own pain. Everyone that passed the red head became a victim of slander and screeching._

_The trial came and went. The high council did not sentence him to death by Scythe. No, they thought it too easy. That would just shut him up and he would be no longer tormented from what he did. What they did was far worse, they sentenced him to life._

_He would be kept alive for as long as possible, and he would be given truth syrup every time he'd end his story. They would just simply ask, "Grell Sutcliff, tell me of your murders."_

_This fate was worse than any that the devil himself could give, he was forced to relive his past over and over again, every second of the day, except when sleeping. Even when Grell was asleep he would relive his past, he'd dream of it._

_No more, the life of Grell Sutcliff, but only the past._

…**/**

**A-N: So, that is the absolute longest one-shot I have ever written! Holy crap stains! Yes I know, I could have made this into a whole chapter fic, but I didn't feel like it, alright? Thank you.**

**So what did ya think? Tell me. I have to know, my own demented soul needs to know...**

**I also have a proposition for all of you who like challenges! So, to all my regulars out there! I made three mentions of my other fic's in there... well not mentions, just the tiny details if you pay attention you know? Well those of you who can give me all three correctly I will give you a special prize. PM me and we'll talk. So they are small or big. You find them and then come to me. This offer is to anyone out there who wants the challenge.**

**Thank you everyone for reading this extremely long thing! I hoped you like it, take me up on my offer!? And you all be safe out there! And review please I wanna hear all your thoughts.**

**If you bash this fic is dedicated to you and I shall sentence to to a life of hell like Grell's!**

**Good night My Lovelies!**


End file.
